De Regreso a Palacio
by Fernandita Chiba Tsukino
Summary: Seis años antes, Serena Tsukino recibió una oferta de cincuenta mil dólares por marcharse del palacio de Amarnes y dejar atrás al hombre al que creía amar. Pero se negó y ahora que el pasado ha vuelto para perseguirla tendrá que soportarlo una vez más. El orgulloso príncipe Darien no está interesado en Serena, pero sí está interesado en su hijo, el hijo de su primo.
1. Chapter 1

**Libro perteneciente a ****Kate Hewitt y los personajes de S.M son de la gran N.T**

ARGUMENTO:

En la cama con el principe...

Seis años antes, Serena Tsukino recibió una oferta de cincuenta mil dólares por marcharse del palacio de Amarnes y dejar atrás al hombre al que creía amar. Pero se negó y ahora que el pasado ha vuelto para perseguirla tendrá que soportarlo una vez más. El orgulloso príncipe Darien no está interesado en Serena, pero sí está interesado en su hijo, el hijo de su primo, heredero del trono de Amarnes. Darien sabe que no puede comprar a Serena, pero podría persuadirla para que se convirtiera en su esposa de conveniencia.

**Capítulo 1**

—¿CUÁNTO?

Serena Tsukino miró al hombre que estaba frente a ella y que la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, estudiándola. Tenía el cabello ligera mente despeinado, los dos primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados, revelando un retazo de piel dorada.

—¿Cuánto? —repitió ella.

La pregunta no tenía sentido. ¿Cuánto qué? Ner viosa, apretó la correa del bolso. Mientras dos agen tes del gobierno la «acompañaban» al salón había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo para no preguntar si estaba detenida. En realidad, había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo para no ponerse a gritar.

No le habían dado explicación alguna, ni siquiera la habían mirado mientras la llevaban a uno de los salones del palacio para hacerla esperar durante veinte aterradores minutos antes de que aquel hom bre, Darien Chiba, el primo de Zafiro, hiciera su aparición.

Y ahora le estaba preguntando cuánto y ella no sabía a qué se refería.

Ojalá Zafiro estuviera allí. Ojalá no la hubiera dejado sola para sufrir el desprecio de aquel primo suyo, el hombre que acababa de dar un paso ade lante para colocarse frente a ella, alto como una to rre. Ojalá, pensó, con el pulso acelerado, lo cono ciera mejor.

—¿Cuánto dinero, señorita Tsukino? —le aclaró en tonces Darien Chiba—. ¿Cuánto dinero hace falta para que deje en paz a mi primo?

La sorpresa dejó a Serena helada por un mo mento, pero enseguida recuperó la calma. Debería haber esperado aquello; ella sabía que la familia Chiba, la familia real de Arnarnes, no deseaba que una sencilla chica americana tuviese relación con el heredero al trono.

Claro que no sabía eso cuando lo conoció en un bar de Oslo. Había pensado entonces que era un chico normal, o tan normal como podía serlo un hombre como Zafiro. Moreno, encantador, con una confianza en sí mismo y una simpatía que atraía la atención de todo el mundo. E incluso ahora, abajo la mirada iró nica de Darien Chiba, se agarró a ese recuerdo, sabiendo que lo amaba y él la amaba también.

¿Pero dónde estaba? ¿No sabía que su primo es taba intentando chantajearla?

Serena se obligó a sí misma a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Me temo que no tiene suficiente dinero.

—Inténtelo —dijo él—. Dígame una cantidad.

—No tiene dinero suficiente porque no hay dinero suficiente en el mundo, señor Chiba —replicó ella.

—Excelencia, en realidad. Mi título oficial es el de duque de Larsvik.

Serena tragó saliva, recordando con qué clase de gente estaba tratando. Gente rica, poderosa, miem bros de una familia real. Gente que no la quería allí... pero Zafiro sí la quería. Y eso era más que su ficiente.

Cuando Zafiro dijo que quería presentarle a sus padres, Serena no sabía que se trataba del rey y la reina de Amarres, un principado en una isla en la costa de Noruega. Y también a aquel hombre, un hombre al que reconocía porque lo había visto innu merables veces en las revistas del corazón, normal mente el protagonista de algún drama sórdido que incluía mujeres, deportivos y casinos... o las tres co sas a la vez.

Zafiro le había hablado de Darien, le había adver tido contra él y después de unos minutos de conver sación Serena creía todo lo que le había dicho.

«Es una mala influencia. Mi familia ha intentado reformarlo, pero nadie puede ayudar a Darien».

¿Y quién iba a ayudarla a ella?, se preguntó Serena. Zafiro le había hablado a sus padres de ella por la noche, a solas. Y, evidentemente, esa conversación no había ido como esperaba. De modo que habían enviado a Darien, la oveja negra de la familia, a lidiar con ella... con el problema.

Serena sacudió la cabeza, intentando controlar los nervios.

—Muy bien, excelencia. Pero ya le he dicho que no hay suficiente dinero en el mundo para que deje a Zafiro.

—Ah, qué admirable. ¿Entonces es amor verda dero?

Serena tragó saliva. Por su expresión irónica, parecía creer que lo que había entre Zafiro y ella era algo sórdido, barato.

—Sí, lo es.

Darien metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mientras se acercaba a la ventana para mirar la plaza del palacio de Amarnes. Hacía una mañana clara, soleada, con algunas nubes dispersas sobre la capi tal de Amames, Njardvik. Y las estatuas de bronce de dos águilas, el emblema del país, brillaban bajo el sol.

—¿Desde cuándo conoce a mi primo?

—Desde hace diez días.

—Diez días.

Darien se volvió arqueando una ceja y Serena sintió que le ardían las mejillas. Diez días era muy poco tiempo. Incluso sonaba ridículo, pero Zafiro y ella estaban enamorados. Lo había sabido cuando él la miró en aquel bar... y sin embargo ahora, bajo la mi rada ámbar de aquel hombre, se daba cuenta de que diez días no eran nada.

¿Pero qué le importaba a ella lo que pensara Darien Chiba? Él era un hombre que buscaba place res, vicios. Y estando tan cerca notaba algo más os curo en él, algo peligroso.

—¿Y cree que diez días son suficientes para cono cer a alguien, para saber que uno está enamorado?

Serena se encogió de hombros. No iba a defen der lo que sentía por Zafiro o lo que él sentía por ella.

Imagino que se dará cuenta —siguió Darien— de que si se casara con él sería usted la reina de Amantes. Y eso es algo que este país no está dispuesto a aceptar.

—No tendrán que hacerlo —dijo Serena. La idea de convertirse en reina era aterradora—. Zafiro me dijo que pensaba abdicar.

—¿Abdicar? —repitió Darien—. ¿Él le dijo eso?

—Sí.

—Entonces nunca será rey.

Serena no pensaba dejar que aquel hombre la hi ciera sentir culpable.

—Zafiro no quiere ser rey...

Darien soltó una carcajada.

—¿No quiere ser rey cuando es lo único que sabe, lo único que conoce? Le han preparado para ello desde que nació, señorita.

—Él me dijo...

—Zafiro no sabe lo que quiere —la interrumpió Darien.

—Ahora sí lo sabe —lo defendió Serena, con más determinación de la que sentía en realidad—. Zafiro me quiere.

Había sonado tan infantil, tan poco creíble...

Darien la miró un momento, su expresión peligrosamente neutral.

—¿Y usted lo quiere a él?

—Pues claro que sí —contestó Serena, apretando la correa del bolso para agarrarse a algo.

¿Dónde estaba Zafiro?

Aquel salón, con las cortinas de terciopelo y las antigüedades, resultaba opresivo, asfixiante. ¿Podría marcharse de allí'?, se preguntó. Era consciente de ser una extranjera y estaba frente a un hombre con autoridad y que sin duda la usaría para salirse con la suya.

¿Sabría Zafiro que Darien estaba hablando con ella? ¿Por qué no la había buscado? ¿Por qué no es taba a su lado como debería? Desde que anunció su relación a la familia había desaparecido y, a pesar de sí misma, Serena empezaba a dudar.

—¿Lo ama suficiente como para vivir en el exilio durante el resto de su vida?

—Exiliado de una familia que ni lo acepta ni lo quiere —replicó ella—. Zafiro nunca ha querido ser rey, nunca ha querido nada de esto... —Serena se ñaló alrededor.

—Ya, claro —murmuró Darien, volviéndose hacia la ventana de nuevo—. ¿Diez mil dólares serán suficien te? ¿O cincuenta mil?

Serena se irguió, una ola de rabia reemplazando el miedo.

—Ya le he dicho que no hay dinero suficiente...

—Serena —Darien se volvió para mirarla, tuteándola por primera vez—. ¿De verdad crees que un hombre como Zafiro podría hacerte feliz?

—¿Y cómo podría saber eso un hombre como us ted? —replicó ella.

—¿Un hombre como yo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Zafiro me ha hablado de usted... y sé que no sabe nada sobre el amor. Sólo le importa pasarlo bien y que nadie le moleste, así que imagino que yo soy un estorbo.

Podría decirse así —asintió él. Por un segundo, Serena se preguntó si lo había herido con sus pala bras... no, imposible. Darien estaba sonriendo; una son risa muy desagradable, aterradora—. Eres un inconveniente, desde luego. Pero, ¿qué habría pasado si tú y yo nos hubiéramos conocido antes de que conocieras a Zafiro?

Serena lo miró, perpleja.

—Nada —contestó, nerviosa. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

Daba igual, no pensaba dejarse intimidar. Deci dida, levantó la mirada hacia los botones de su ca misa y la columna de su cuello, donde latía el pulso, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su interior... un cosqui lleo de deseo.

Y sintió que le ardían las mejillas de vergüenza. Leo levantó una mano para apartar el pelo de su cara y Serena dio un respingo.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

Pero en aquel momento no lo estaba y los dos lo sabían. No debería afectarla de esa forma si amaba a Zafiro, pensó.

¿Lo amaba?

—Estás muy segura de ti misma —dijo Leo enton ces, rozando su garganta con un dedo.

Serena dejó escapar una exclamación de... ¿sor presa? ¿Indignación?

¿De placer?

Se había apartado, pero aún podía sentir el calor de ese dedo, como si hubiese tirado de una cuerda de su alma, el sonido reverberando por todo su cuerpo.

—!Serena!

Lanzando una exclamación de nuevo, esta vez de alivio, Serena se volvió hacia la puerta para ver a Zafiro, que había aparecido como el dios Baldur del mito noruego.

—Llevo una hora buscándote por todas partes. Na die me decía dónde estabas...

—Estaba aquí —dijo ella, apretando sus manos— con tu primo.

Zafiro miró a Darien y su rostro se oscureció, no sabía si de rabia o tal vez de celos. Pero Leo miraba a su primo con total frialdad, casi con odio. Y Serena recordó entonces el final del mito noruego que había leído durante su viaje a Escandinavia; Baldur había sido asesinado por su propio hermano gemelo, Hod, el dios de la oscuridad y el invierno.

—¿Para qué querías ver a Serena, Darien? —le pre guntó, con tono frío, casi petulante.

—Para nada —sonrió su primo, abriendo los brazos en un universal gesto de inocencia —. Está claro que te quiere de verdad —añadió, con una sonrisa que ne gaba sus palabras.

—Por supuesto que sí —afirmó Zafiro, pasándole un brazo por los hombros—. No sé por qué has que rido hablar con ella, pero debes saber que estamos decididos a casarnos...

—Y tal determinación es admirable —lo interrum pió Darien—. Se lo diré al rey.

La expresión de Zafiro se endureció, pero pare cía más el gesto de un niño enfadado que el de un adulto.

—Haz lo que te parezca. Si mi padre quiere que me convenzas para que no me case...

—Evidentemente, no puedo hacer nada.

—Nada—repitió Zafiro, volviéndose hacía Serena—. Es hora de irnos querida.

—Aquí no hay nada para nosotros. Podemos tomar el ferry a Oslo y luego el tren hasta París.

—Serena asintió, aliviada. Sabía que debería sentirse feliz, entusiasmada...

Y, sin embargo, mientras salían del salón, con el brazo de Zafiro sobre sus hombros, sentía la mirada penetrante de Leo clavada en su espalda y esa extraña emoción que emanaba de él y que parecía extraña, imposiblemente... casi una mirada de pesar.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

_Seis años después…_

Estaba lloviendo en París, una llovizna que teñía de gris a los invitados al funeral real y que hacía bo rrosas las imágenes de televisión.

Aunque Serena no había conocido a nadie de la familia real de Amarnes... salvo a Darien. Incluso ahora, seguía inquietándola recordar la mirada que había lanzado sobre ellos mientras salían del pala cio. Ése fue el último contacto de Zafiro con su fa milia y con su país.

Seis años atrás... una eternidad, le parecía. Desde luego, más de una vida se había visto afectada por el rumbo de los acontecimientos.

—¿Mamá? — Serena se volvió para mirar a su hijo de cinco años, que miraba la pantalla con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué estás viendo?

—Nada, sólo...

¿Cómo podía explicarle al niño que su padre, el padre al que no había conocido, había muerto? No significaría nada para Mamoru, que había aceptado mucho tiempo atrás que no tenía un papá. No nece sitaba uno y era muy feliz con su madre, sus parien tes, sus amigos y su colegio en Nueva York.

—¿Qué? —insistió su hijo.

—Estaba viendo una cosa, nada más —sonrió Serena, levantándose del sofá para abrazarlo—. ¿No es la hora de la cena?

—¡Sí!

Al otro lado de la ventana en su apartamento de Greenwich Village brillaba el sol. Sin embargo, mien tras sacaba una cacerola del armario y su hijo le con taba algo sobre un nuevo súper héroe o súper robot, Serena no dejaba de pensar en el funeral.

Zafiro, su marido durante un mes, había muerto.

Serena sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de sentir más que pena por un hombre que había aparecido y desa parecido de su vida con la misma brusquedad. Zafiro había tardado muy poco tiempo en darse cuenta de que aquello no era más que una aventura pasajera y Serena había entendido también lo superficial y caprichoso que era el hombre del que se había creí do enamorada. Y, sin embargo, ese breve romance le había dado algo que no tenía precio: Mamoru.

—Me gustan más los verdes... —Mamoru tiró de su manga—. Mamá, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Sí, cariño —sonrió Serena.

Debía dejar de recordar el pasado, se dijo. Hacía años que no pensaba en Zafiro, pero su funeral ha bía despertado recuerdos de aquel tiempo... y de la horrible entrevista con su primo Darien en palacio. In cluso ahora recordaba la mirada fría de aquel hom bre, cómo la había tocado y la sorprendente res puesta que había despertado ese roce.

Atónita, Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba pen sando en Darien y no en Zafiro, que se había convertido para ella en una imagen borrosa, como una vieja fotografía. Sin embargo, Darien... lo recordaba tan claramente como si lo estuviera viendo en aquel ins tante.

Serena miró la cocina de su modesto pero có modo apartamento, casi como si pudiera ver a Darien entre las sombras. Y luego rió, pensando que era una ridiculez. Darien Chiba estaba a miles de ki lómetros de distancia.

Zafiro y ella se habían separado poco después de que Darien le ofreciese dinero por decirle adiós y nunca había vuelto a verlo. Y en cuanto a Zafir... después de su ruptura, Serena se había ido a Nueva York con Mamoru para empezar de nuevo con el apoyo de su familia y sus amigos.

—¿Sabes una cosa? No me apetece cocinar hoy. ¿Te apetece una pizza?

—¡Sí! —gritó su hijo, saliendo a la carrera de la co cina.

Serena fue _tras _él para buscar los abrigos, pero se detuvo, sorprendida, al ver a Mamoru frente al televisor. Estaba mirando la procesión de dignatarios y familiares por una famosa avenida parisina, la bandera de las dos águilas cubriendo el átaud...

—¿Ahí dentro hay un muerto?

—Sí, cariño es un funeral.

—¿Por qué sale en televisión?

—Porque era un príncipe.

—¿Un príncipe?—repitió Mamoru—¿uno de verdad?

—Sí uno de verdad repitió su madre.

No iba a decirle que Zafiro había abdicado o que era su padre, por supuesto. Siempre había querido que el niño supiera la verdad, pero aún no había lle gado el momento. Además, Mamoru sabía lo más importante: que su madre lo quería por encima de todo.

De modo que apagó el televisor, cortando en seco las palabras del comentarista.

«El príncipe de Amarnes conducía bajo los efec tos del alcohol... su acompañante, una modelo fran cesa, falleció de forma inmediata a su lado».

—Vamos, hijo. Hora de cenar.

Estaban a punto de salir cuando sonó el timbre y luego dos golpecitos secos en la puerta. Mamoru y Serena se miraron. Qué curioso, pensaría ella des pués, que a los dos les hubiera parecido algo extraño. Dos golpes secos, seguidos, no como los golpecitos que daba su vecina, la señora Meioh.

Dos golpes que sonaban como una advertencia y, por alguna razón, los dos lo habían intuido.

¡Abro yo! —gritó Mamoru por fin, corriendo hacía la puerta.

—No, espera, Serena lo sujetó—. Te he dicho que no debes abrir nunca la puerta sin preguntar quien es hijo.

Cuando abrió la puerta se le encogió el corazón al ver a dos hombres con traje oscuro. Tenían la expresión neutral de funcionarios del gobierno. De hecho, eran hombres como aquéllos los que la habían llevado al salón del palacio seis años antes,

—_Madame C_hiba?

Era un apellido que Serena no había escuchado en mucho tiempo porque usaba su apellido de soltera desde que se separó de Zafiro. Pero la presen cia de aquellos hombres y ese apellido la llevó de nuevo al palacio de Amarnes...

Incluso ahora podía sentir la presencia de Darien, el roce de aquel dedo en su garganta. Incluso ahora, seis años después, recordaba la fascinación que ha bía sentido por él; su cuerpo traicionándola de la manera más inesperada.

—Me llamo Serena Tsukino.

El hombre le ofreció su mano y ella la estrechó, en silencio, apartándola enseguida.

—Mi nombre es Kelvin Taylor. Somos representan tes de Su Majestad, el rey Armando de Amarres. ¿Le importaría venir con nosotros?

—Mamá...

Serena vio que su hijo estaba asustado. Como ella se había asustado seis años antes. Pero entonces era muy joven, ahora era una mujer madura, más fuerte.

—No pienso ir a ningún sitio.

—_Madame _Chiba...

—¿Por qué llama así a mi mamá? — le espetó Mamoru.

—Lo siento—se disculpó Taylo—. Seria mejor que viniera con nosotros, señora Tsukino. El cónsul de Amarnes la espera y... .

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar con el cónsul —lo interrumpió ella—. De hecho cualquier relación terminó hace seis años.

Cuando Zafiro firmó los papeles de abdicación, ningún miembro había dicho una palabra, nadie los había acompañado, nadie les había dicho adiós. . Habían salido del palacio como dos som bras.

—_Las _cosas han cambiado —dijo Taylor—. Y es ne cesario que hable con el cónsul, señora Tsukino.

«Las cosas han cambiado». Una frase tan inocua como siniestra. Mamoru se agarró a su pierna y Serena se enfureció con los hombres que asustaban a su hijo.

—Mire, ya le he dicho...

—¿Mami, quiénes son estos señores?

—No te preocupes, hijo —dijo ella, intentando son reír.

¿Por qué estaban allí esos hombres? ¿Por qué querían que hablase con el cónsul de Amarnes?

Pero no había razón para asustarse, se dijo. Y, sin embargo, mientras intentaba convencerse de ello, una garra parecía apretar su corazón. Sabía que la familia real de Amarnes era capaz de muchas cosas. Había visto cómo le daban la espalda a Zafiro sin piedad alguna, lo había visto en lo fríos ojos de Darien.

—Mamá...

Luego te lo explicaré, cariño. Pero no debes tener miedo. Estos señores quieren hablar conmigo nada más. ¿Porque no te quedas un rato con la señora Meioh?

Mamoru arrugó la nariz.

—Su apartamento huele a gatos, y yo quiero estar contigo.

—Lo sé pero... —Serena acarició el pelo de su hijo, tan suave como el de un bebé—Muy bien de acuerdo puedes venir conmigo. No debería asustarse ella había rehecho su vida en Nueva York y no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a nadie.

Iría al consulado de Amarnes y después se olvi daría del asunto para siempre.

—Muy bien, de acuerdo —dijo por fin, mirando a Taylor.

Serena tomó la mano de Mamoru, que debía es tar asustado de verdad porque no se soltó como ha cía siempre, y miró a los agentes del gobierno, que estaban en la puerta como cuervos.

—Voy a buscar un par de cosas, esperen un mo mento. Pero me gustaría resolver lo que haya que resolver lo antes posible porque tengo que dar de ce nar a mi hijo.

El silencio de los dos hombres, pensó Serena, era tan siniestro como elocuente.

Sólo tardó un minuto en guardar algunos jugue tes en una bolsa y después siguió a los hombres por la escalera. La señora Meioh salió al descansillo en bata, mirándolos con cara de sorpresa.

—Serena, ¿ocurre algo?

—No, no pasa nada, señora Meioh —intentó son reír ella—. Volvemos enseguida.

Un coche negro con las ventanillas tintadas espe raba en la calle y otro hombre, también vestido de negro, salió para abrirles la puerta.

Y cuando se cerró, Serena se preguntó si estaba cometiendo el mayor error de su vida o si estaría siendo exageradamente melodramática.

Firmaría un papel renunciando a todo lo que pu diera corresponderle por su matrimonio con Zafiro y luego volvería a casa, se decía

El sol empezaba a ponerse, tiñendo los edificios de Greenwich Village de un color dorado mientras el coche se deslizaba por las calles, frente a las ele gantes boutiques y las terrazas en aquella fría tarde de noviembre.

Pasaron frente al edificio de las Naciones Unidas y, por fin, el coche se detuvo frente a un edificio con la bandera de Amarnes.

Serena bajó del coche tomando a Mamoru de la mano y siguió a los dos hombres. El interior parecía más una mansión que un consulado, con cortinas de seda y antigüedades decorando el vestíbulo, sus pasos silenciados por una espesa alfombra Aubusson.

Una mujer de traje oscuro y pelo rubio se acercó a ellos entonces.

—_Madame _Chiba, la están esperando —anun ció, mirando luego a Mamoru—. Yo puedo quedarme con el niño...

—Nadie va a quedarse con mi hijo —la interrumpió Serena.

La mujer miró a los hombres, confusa.

—Hay una habitación arriba con juguetes y una te levisión. Tal vez seria mejor... —empezó a decir Taylor.

Serena se mordió los labios. Debería haber de jado a Mamoru con la señora Meioh, pensó. Pero no había querido separarse del niño y no quería ha cerlo ahora. Aunque tampoco quería que Mamoru presenciase una desagradable discusión con algún funcionario sobre las posesiones de Zafiro.

—Muy bien —dijo por fin—. Pero quiero que me lo devuelvan en quince minutos.

—De acuerdo.

—Mamoru, ¿te importa quedarte un ratito con esta señora? Yo tengo que hablar con una persona, pero sólo tardaré unos minutos.

—Bueno —dijo el niño.

La mujer tomó a Mamoru de la mano y lo llevó hacia una escalera de mármol, mientras Taylor le in dicaba que lo siguiera.

—Por aquí, por favor.

La llevó a un salón lleno de retratos, con el em blema del país por todas partes, desde la alfombra a las copas sobre un elegante mueble bar.

—¿Quiere un café, un té?

—No, no quiero nada, gracias. Sólo quiero hablar con quien tenga que hablar y volver a mi casa cuanto antes.

Taylor asintió con la cabeza.

—Espere aquí, por favor.

Serena miró alrededor cuando se quedó sola. Aquello se parecía tanto a lo que ocurrió seis años antes... pero entonces se había dejado manipular, ahora no lo haría. Ella no quería el dinero de Zafiro; no había querido nada de él cuando estaban juntos y no lo quería ahora. Firmaría el maldito pa pel y volvería a su casa.

Cuando oyó que se abría la puerta tragó saliva, temiendo volverse para ver a la persona que acababa de entrar.

Porque en ese momento supo, como lo había sabido cuando oyó los golpes en la puerta de su casa, que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre.

Y porque sabía por el frío que sentía en el corazón que quien la esperaba no era un simple funcionario. Serena sabía, incluso antes de volverse, a quién habían enviado a Nueva York para lidiar con ella, un inconveniente, un estorbo otra vez.

Se volvió despacio, con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, rezando para estar equivocada, para que después de todos esos años no fuera él...

Pero era él.

En la puerta, con una sonrisa irónica en los labios y esos ojos helados que Serena recordaba tan bien, estaba Darien Chiba.

* * *

**y yo pido disculpas (otra vez xD) **

**es que he tenido cosas que hacer y ayer termine de adaptar un libro que me tenia mas metida que una clase de religion (que se note el ironismo)**

**asi que perdon chicas**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Que...? —la exclamación escapó de sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo—. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —le preguntó luego, haciendo un esfuerzo para calmarse.

Darien arqueó una ceja y dio un paso adelante, ce rrando la puerta tras él.

—¿No es éste el consulado de Amarnes?

—Entonces supongo que lo que debo preguntar es qué hago yo aquí.

—Ésa sí es una pregunta interesante —murmuró Darien, con esa voz fría y, a la vez, tan seductora.

No había cambiado nada, pensó Serena. Los mismos ojos de color ámbar que parecían burlarse de ella, la misma seguridad en sí mismo y ese algo tan sensual, incluso vestido con un traje de chaqueta oscuro.

—¿Cómo ha llegado aquí? He visto el funeral en televisión, en París.

—El funeral ha sido esta mañana. Y luego he to mado un avión para venir aquí.

—¿Tan importante soy?

—No —contestó Darien, acercándose a una mesa con copas y decantadores de cristal—. ¿Puedo ofrecerle una copa? ¿Jerez, coñac?

—No quiero una copa —respondió ella—. Quiero saber por qué estoy aquí y luego irme a casa.

—A casa —repitió Darien, sirviéndose una copa de coñac—. ¿Y dónde está su casa exactamente?

—Mi apartamento...

—Un apartamento de un solo dormitorio en un edificio de segunda categoría...

—No recuerdo haber pedido su opinión al respec to —lo interrumpió Serena, negándose a dejarse in sultar—. Además, pensé que había venido a firmar algún papel...

—¿Un papel? —repitió Darien—. ¿Qué clase de papel?

—No lo sé, yo no he venido aquí por voluntad pro pia. Unos señores han ido a buscarme a casa —dijo ella, con los dientes apretados—. Pensé que tendría que firmar un papel renunciando a las posesiones de Zafiro

—¿Zafiro tenía posesiones?

—Nunca pareció tener problemas de dinero.

—Ah, sí, gastaba mucho dinero, pero no era suyo sino de su padre, el rey Armando —Darien tomó un sorbo de coñac—. En realidad, Zafiro no tenía un céntimo a su nombre. Estaba en la ruina.

—Ya entiendo —murmuró Serena. Aunque no era verdad, no lo entendía. Si Zafiro no tenía dinero, ¿qué hacía ella allí?

—No sé si lo entiende —murmuró Darien.

—¿Qué quieren de mí, que firme un papel prome tiendo no contar mi historia a la prensa?

¿Sus memorias serían... comprometedoras?

Serena se puso furiosa. Furiosa y asustada... y ésa no era una buena combinación.

—Dígame de una vez qué estoy haciendo aquí...

_Excelencia. _

—En realidad, mi título ahora es el de Alteza. Desde que Zafiro abdicó, yo soy el heredero al trono.

Serena se quedó perpleja. No sabía que Darien fuese el heredero al trono de Amarnes. Claro que no había nadie más... Zafiro y Darien eran hijos únicos, por eso habían sido criados como hermanos.

Por segunda vez, recordó el mito de Hod y Baldar. Gemelos, uno moreno, el otro rubio. Uno bueno, el otro malo. Salvo que ahora sabía qué clase de persona había sido Zafiro de verdad y nadie podría decir que había sido bueno. Tampoco malo, sólo egoísta, superficial, egocéntrico.

—¿Qué quiere de mí? Prefiero que me lo diga cla ramente para poder irme a casa. Mi hijo está espe rando y es la hora de su cena.

Valientes palabras, aunque ella no se sentía muy valiente en aquel momento. Cuanto más tiempo per manecía en compañía de Darien, soportando el peso de su silencio, más sentía que estaba poniéndola a prue ba.

—No quiero nada de usted en particular —replicó Darien, con frialdad—. Pero mi tío, el rey Armando, ha sufrido mucho por culpa de Zafiro

—Sí, claro —murmuró Serena, mirando hacia la ventana. Se había hecho de noche y cada vez estaba más inquieta—. Pero yo tengo que irme y quiero ver a mi hijo.

—El niño está arriba, con Michiru, pero le pediré que lo traiga en cuanto hayamos terminado de ha blar.

—Mire, yo comprendo el sufrimiento del rey, pero el pasado es el pasado y no se puede cambiar. Y, francamente, nada de esto tiene que ver conmigo.

—¿Está segura?

Serena tragó saliva. Esas dos palabras, pronun ciadas con su típica frialdad, habían sido como un jarro de agua fría. De repente, deseaba no haber ido al consulado. Casi deseaba no haber conocido nunca a Zafiro.

—Estoy segura—le dijo, sin embargo—. Supongo que sabrá que Zafiro y yo llevábamos mucho tiempo sin vernos. Nos separamos un mes después de casarnos y prácticamente nos divorciamos...

—¿Prácticamente? —la interrumpió Darien—. ¿Pidie ron el divorcio oficialmente o no?

Un inexplicable temor se instaló en la boca de su estómago.

—No, pero...

¿Qué podía decir?

—¿Pero qué? ¿No quiso cortar del todo con él? ¿No quiso alejarse del todo de un hombre como Zafiro? —Darien dio un paso adelante y Serena descubrió que no podía moverse. Estaba como hipnotizada por el brillo de sus ojos, por esa profunda emoción que había intuido en él cuando lo conoció. Ahora estaba tan cerca como entonces, cuando acarició su gar ganta con un dedo—. ¿Esperabas que volviese con tigo, Serena?

Ella parpadeó varias veces, obligándose a reac cionar. Ese comentario estaba tan lejos de la ver dad... y sin embargo, la verdad era algo que no que ría contarle.

—No, desde luego que no. Y que Zafiro y yo nos divorciásemos o dejásemos de hacerlo no es asunto suyo.

—En realidad, sí lo es —dijo Darien.

—No fue asunto de nadie que nos casáramos —le recordó ella, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos— así que no veo por qué lo sería el divor cio. Y ya estoy cansada de este juego, _Alteza. _Puede que a usted le divierta, pero yo tengo otras cosas que hacer. No tengo nada más que decirle ni a usted ni a nadie de Amarnes...

—Serena..

—¡Yo no le he dado permiso para tutearme!

Darien echó hacia atrás la cabeza, casi como si lo hubiera abofeteado.

—Pero somos parientes... o casi.

—No somos parientes en absoluto, _Alteza. _

—Pero eso —dijo Darien entonces, dejando su copa sobre la mesa— está a punto de cambiar.

Estaba intentando asustarla, pensó, pero no iba a dejar que lo hiciera. Podía ser un príncipe y tener todo el dinero del mundo, pero ella tenía a su hijo, sus recuerdos y la fuerza que le daba haber salido adelante sola durante esos seis años. Y no dejaría que aquel hombre le arrebatase nada de eso.

—¿Por qué no lo dices claramente en lugar de in tentar asustarme, _Darien? _Porque te advierto que no está funcionando. ¿Para qué me has traído aquí?

—Era el deseo del rey —contestó él.

—¿Por qué?

—El rey Armando lamenta mucho haberse alejado de Zafiro. Supongo que siempre fue así, pero no se ha dado cuenta hasta que lo ha perdido del todo.

Estaba sonriendo y Serena se preguntó qué clase de hombre sonreía mientras hablaba del dolor de un padre. Pero sabía la respuesta: un hombre como Darien Chiba.

—Como te he dicho antes, todo eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

—Tal vez contigo no, pero sí con tu hijo —Darien hizo una pausa, dejando que la frase pesara con toda su gravedad—. El nieto del rey.

Serena no dijo nada. No se le ocurría nada que decir, de modo que se volvió hacia la ventana como si allí pudiera encontrar las respuestas que buscaba. Pero sólo veía un borrón. Al principio pensó que ha bía empezado a llover... luego se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Pero respiró profundamente, dándose valor. Lo úl timo que deseaba era que Darien la viese llorar porque estaba segura de que usaría esa debilidad contra ella.

Y, sin embargo, no estaba sorprendida del todo. La familia real de Amarnes no iba a dejarla en paz; no iban a dejar a Mamoru en paz. No habían mos trado el menor interés por el niño mientras Zafiro vivía, pero ahora que había muerto...

Su hijo era todo lo que les quedaba de él. Pero era _su _hijo, de nadie más.

Iba a darse la vuelta para decírselo pero, de re pente, Darien estaba allí, a su lado, como una sombra. Fue una inesperada sorpresa, como la mano que puso sobre su hombro, el calor de sus dedos traspa sando la tela del abrigo.

—Lo siento.

Esa frase era lo último que Serena había espe rado escuchar. O la compasión que había en su voz.

Pero no podía confiar en él y no iba a hacerlo. Había confiado en Zafiro, pero no confiaría en su primo. Y, sobre todo, no iba a confiar en sí misma. Porque en aquel momento quería creer que Darien lo lamentaba de verdad, quería creer que podía ser un amigo.

La idea era tan risible como ofensiva. Serena se volvió, apartando la mano de su hombro.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes, Darien? ¿Haberme traído aquí, disgustar a mi hijo? ¿Haber pensado que te nías algún poder sobre mí sólo porque seas el prín cipe de un país situado a miles de kilómetros de _Nueva _York?

Él se encogió de hombros, aunque parecía un poco sorprendido por su valiente reacción.

—Nada de eso. He dicho que lo siento porque está claro que quisiste a Zafiro. —Había tal sinceridad en su voz que Serena asintió con la cabeza, aceptando el pésame.

—Gracias, pero el amor que sentía por Zafiro acabó hace seis años. Siento mucho que muriese de manera tan trágica, pero... lo que hubo entre él y yo quedó en el pasado. Yo he rehecho mi vida con Mamoru y el rey de Amarres no se ha puesto en contacto con nosotros ni una sola vez en estos seis años. ¿Qué pensaría mi hijo si supiera que tiene un abuelo que jamás se ha preocupado por él?

Imagino que se sentiría contento de tener una familia.

—_Ya _tiene una familia, la mía.

—Me refiero a la familia de su padre. Pero tú no le has hablado de Zafiro, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera sabe que su padre era un príncipe.

—No, no lo sabe —contestó Serena—. ¿Por qué iba a decírselo? ¿Para qué? Zafiro abdicó del trono porque no tenía la menor intención de ser rey. Y tampoco tenía la menor intención de ser padre, lamentablemente. Pero Mamoru me tiene a mí y tiene a mi madre, que es una abuela maravillosa. No le falta de nada.

—¿De verdad? —murmuró Darien, arqueando una ceja.

—No hay que tener un Rolls Royce y una mansión para ser feliz. Y Mamoru es un niño feliz.

—Es el hijo de un príncipe, el nieto de un rey —le recordó él—. ¿Y tú crees que no debe saberlo?

—Ninguno de ustedes se ha preocupado nunca por él —le recordó Serena.

—Porque nadie sabía nada sobre Mamoru. Cuan do descubrimos su existencia, tú ya te habías sepa rado de Zafiro... o él se separó de ti. En cualquier caso, desapareciste de su vida y la familia real no te nía interés en ti... hasta que descubrimos que habías tenido un hijo. ¿Cuántos años tiene, Serena, cinco, seis?

—Cinco —contestó ella. No le dijo que estaba a punto de cumplir los seis. No tenía intención de con tarle la verdad.

—Debiste quedar embarazada enseguida. ¿O eso ocurrió después de que rompieras con Zafiro? ¿Cuán to tiempo estuvisteis juntos, unas semanas?

—Más de un mes —contestó ella—. Pero cuándo quedase embarazada no es asunto tuyo.

—¿Qué pasó, Serena? —le preguntó Darien, su voz tan dulce como una caricia—. ¿Zafiro te dijo que lo sentía, como hacía siempre? ¿Te pidió perdón para que volvieras con él por una noche?

—Te lo repito: no es asunto tuyo.

Lo último que deseaba era que Darien supiera la verdad sobre la concepción de Mamoru. Era mejor dejarlo creer que Zafiro y ella habían hecho las _pa ces _durante unos días. La idea le resultaba repelente, pero también lo era la alternativa, que supiera la verdad.

—Tal vez, pero Mamoru sí es asunto mío o al me nos de mi tío, el rey.

—No lo es.

—Sí lo es —insistió él—. Y me temo que no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto.

Serena tuvo que agarrarse a la mesa. No estaba preparada para aquello. No tenía fuerzas para un se gundo asalto con Darien.

Quiero ver a Mamoru —le dijo, alegrándose de que su voz sonara firme—. A solas. Y luego podre mos seguir con esta conversación.

Algo brilló en los ojos de Darien, algo casi como admiración o al menos respeto.

—Muy bien —asintió, presionando un botón. Unos segundos después apareció un funcionario con el que habló en voz baja—. Haruka te llevará arriba. Cuando hayas comprobado que Mamoru se encuentra bien, seguiremos hablando. Serena asintió. Pero antes de salir vio que Darien se había dado la vuelta y estaba sirviéndose otra copa, mirando hacia la ventana como si también él estu viera buscando repuestas en la oscuridad.

La puerta se cerró suavemente y Darien tomó un trago de coñac, el alcohol quemando su garganta. Necesitaba esa sensación, sedarse para no sentir. Para no recordar.

Para no lamentar.

Zafiro había muerto y eso era suficiente para condenarlo. Muerto. Una vida perdida tontamente... y ni una sola vez Darien había intentado controlarlo, enseñarle a portarse como debía. No, ése no había sido su trabajo. Su trabajo, pensó con amargura, ha bía sido apartarse de su camino, estar a mano por si acaso y, por supuesto, mantener a Zafiro contento, entretenido.

Incluso ahora recordaba los constantes rechazos. «No te metas en eso, Darien. Cállate y haz lo que se te dice. No enfades al rey».

Los ruegos de su madre, los intentos desespera dos por congraciarse con una familia que la había apartado a un lado en cuanto se quedó viuda. Su ma dre no había querido lo mismo para Darien...

De modo que su destino, su deber, había sido convertirse en la sombra de Zafiro. Había acompa ñado a su primo en sus escapadas, en sus juergas, y lo había pasado bien...

Pero ahora esos días habían terminado y su deber estaba en otra parte.

Darien se volvió, impaciente consigo mismo. Sentía admiración por Serena Tsukino, una mujer a la que no había podido comprar seis años antes y que seguía mostrándose firme a pesar de que la muerte de Zafiro pudiese afectar a su vida.

Muchas veces se preguntaba si algún día se ve rían libres de Zafiro, de los desastres que había organizado, de la gente a la que había decepcio nado.

Serena y su hijo eran otro problema que él debía solucionar.

Darien cerró los ojos. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, el rey había sido del todo claro: «trae al niño, deshazte de la mujer».

Tan sencillo, tan frío, tan traicionero.

Pero dudaba del éxito de ese plan. Serena era una mujer de carácter y una oferta de dinero la en furecería, como ya había ocurrido seis años antes. Haría falta una táctica más sutil, un engaño más sofisticado hasta que decidiera qué iba a hacer con ella.

Darien sintió un cosquilleo al recordar cómo había respondido al más mínimo roce... su deseo era trans parente. Y él lo sentía también, un deseo profundo, crudo...

Pero apartó ese pensamiento de su cabeza. No po día permitirse desear a Serena Tsukno. Ella era un pro blema que debía resolver, un inconveniente, como lo había sido seis años antes. Pero incluso ahora recor daba cada palabra de aquella conversación, podía sentir la piel de seda bajo sus dedos...

No.

Darien irguió los hombros, tomando el resto del co ñac de un trago. Y, mientras las primeras estrellas empezaban a asomar en el cielo, consideró cuál de bía ser el siguiente paso.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Serena siguió a Haruka por la escalera de mármol. Todo estaba en silencio en aquella zona del consulado, tanto que podía oír los latidos de su propio corazón.

Al llegar al final de la escalera, el hombre la llevó por un pasillo y se detuvo frente a una puerta.

—!Mami! —Mamoru se levantó de la alfombra en la que estaba jugando con unos Lego.

—¿Lo estás pasando bien, cariño? —murmuró ella, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, cuando lo que quería era tomarlo en brazos para sacarlo del consu lado y alejarlo de la familia real de Amarnes, con todo su poder y su arrogancia.

—Sí —admitió Mamoru.

Mirando alrededor, Serena comprobó que tenía todo lo que un niño podía necesitar para pasarlo bien: una televisión de pantalla plana, juguetes y un montón de películas infantiles en dvd.

—¿Podemos irnos? Tengo hambre.

—Puedes cenar aquí —sugirió Serena—. Seguro que te dejarán pedir lo que quieras. Puedes pedir esa pizza que querías —añadió, mirando a la mujer que lo acompañaba.

—Sí, por supuesto —asintió ella.

—Pero yo quiero irme ahora...

También ella quería irse, pensó Serena.

—Pronto, te lo prometo. ¿Por qué no ves una pe lícula?

—No quiero ver una película —protestó Mamoru. Y ella, suspirando, se puso en cuclillas para mi rarlo a los ojos.

—Cariño, lo siento, pero tenemos que quedarnos un ratito más. Tengo que hablar con el príncipe Darien...

—¿Un príncipe? —preguntó el niño—. ¿Como el de la televisión, el que se murió?

Serena maldijo por primera vez la astucia y la ra pidez mental de su hijo.

—Sí, algo así. Un príncipe que tiene una televisión enorme —le dijo, intentando distraerlo—. Volveré en seguida, ya verás.

—Bueno —asintió el niño, a regañadientes.

Serena se incorporó, preparándose para otro asalto con Darien. Sin embargo, lo único que podía re cordar de su conversación era esa mirada de compa sión y cómo sus dedos la habían quemado por encima del abrigo.

Haruka volvió a acompañarla al piso de abajo, pero en lugar de ir al salón en el que se había reunido con Darien la llevó a una salita pequeña.

—¿Qué significa esto?

—¿No te apetece cenar? —sonrió Darien.

La habitación estaba suavemente iluminada y ha bía una mesa para dos frente a la chimenea encen dida, con un mantel de damasco, cubertería de plata y copas de cristal. El rostro de Darien, al otro lado de la habitación, estaba en sombras...

Aquello parecía una escena de seducción. Y él te nía un aspecto demasiado sensual. Porque no se po día negar que Darien Chiba era un hombre sen sual.

Se había quitado la chaqueta y desabrochado dos botones de la camisa y la mirada de Serena, como había ocurrido seis años antes, se deslizó hasta la columna de su cuello.

—No tengo apetito —consiguió decir.

—¿De verdad? —murmuró él.

Y Serena se puso colorada. No sólo de deseo sino de vergüenza porque algo en Darien invocaba en ella una respuesta que detestaba.

Deseo.

Lo sentía entre ellos; adormilado, seductor y de masiado poderoso. No, no era deseo, se corrigió a sí misma, era una especie de extraña fascinación. Era como un niño fascinado por el fuego, deseando to car las llamas, tan prohibidas y peligrosas. No signi ficaba nada. Ni siquiera le gustaba Darien. ¿Cómo iba a gustarle aquel hombre?

Mientras recordase eso y mantuviera las manos lejos de las llamas, no pasaría nada.

Pero ahora la fuente de calor caminaba hacia ella con una copa de vino en la mano. Y Serena la aceptó, sin saber qué hacer.

—Te has esforzado mucho —le dijo.

—Debo admitir que no he hecho más que dar al gunas órdenes, pero he pensado que hablaríamos más cómodamente mientras comemos algo.

—¿Ah, sí? —Serena, nerviosa, tomó un sorbo de vino. Sin darse cuenta, deslizó la mirada por sus lar gas piernas, las estrechas y masculinas caderas y los anchos hombros, quedándose por fin en sus labios...

Aquello era ridículo. Y peligroso.

—Sí, así es —dijo Darien, con un brillo burlón en los ojos.

Serena dejó la copa sobre la mesa y, al hacerlo, vio que tenía el emblema de la casa real de Amar nes. Y recordó lo que eso significaba.

—Pues agradezco mucho tus esfuerzos, pero será mejor que terminemos con nuestra conversación de una vez porque tengo que volver a casa.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero me temo que no va a ser tan sen cillo. Y yo he tenido que cruzar el Atlántico hace unas horas, así que estoy muerto de hambre. Sién tate, por favor.

Darien empezó a levantar las tapas de varias bande jas y el delicioso aroma que salía de ellas hizo que el estómago de Serena protestase.

—No hay ninguna razón para negarse a comer, ¿no te parece?

—Yo no...

—¿No tienes hambre? Pero si puedo oír tu estó mago desde aquí —sonrió Darien—. Y si te preocupa Mamoru, creo que Michiru va a pedir una pizza...

A pesar de su irritación, Serena agradeció esa consideración hacia el niño. Era un detalle pequeño, casi irrelevante, y sin embargo...

—Gracias —murmuró, a regañadientes—. A mi hijo le encanta la pizza.

—Ven —dijo él, apartando una silla.

Serena estuvo a punto de resistir, sencillamente para no darle la razón. No quería ser seducida por Darien. Estaba jugando con ella al gato y al ratón por que se daba cuenta de ese _algo _que había entre ellos. Ese algo que Serena no podía controlar y que detes taba.

Lo había sentido entonces, seis años antes, cuando la tocó y lo sentía ahora.

—Muy bien —por fin, se sentó a la mesa y aceptó el plato que le ofrecía—. Y ahora puedes decirme de qué va todo esto.

—Por supuesto —Darien tomó un sorbo de vino—. Dime una cosa, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Zafiro?

—No creo que eso sea relevante.

—Siento curiosidad.

—Me da igual —replicó ella, probando la ternera bourguignon. Pero tenía el corazón acelerado y le temblaban un poco las manos... ¿por qué dejaba que Darien Chiba la afectase de esa forma?

—¿Zafiro conoció a su hijo?

—Digamos que no estaba interesado.

—Ya veo —a Serena no le gustó nada esa mirada de compasión. No quería ser compadecida, sólo quería que la dejasen en paz—, Muy bien, es muy sencillo —empezó a decir Darien entonces—. El rey Armando lamenta mucho haberse alejado de Zafiro. Hace seis años estaba furioso con él ya que, como probablemente sabrás, existía un matrimonio arre glado con una princesa europea cuando te conoció. Habría sido un matrimonio conveniente para todos.

—Evidentemente, Zafiro pensaba de otra forma.

—Tal vez —dijo él.

Y a Serena le molestó la ironía que había en su voz, aunque estaba en lo cierto. Zafiro había pen sado de otra forma... durante un mes.

—Ya sé que el rey lamenta haber roto con Zafiro, pero sigo sin ver qué tiene eso que ver conmigo.

—No tiene que ver contigo sino con tu hijo —dijo él entonces—. El rey desea ver a su nieto.

Serena no dijo nada. Le horrorizaba que el rey de Amarnes quisiera ver a Mamoru, pero no la sor prendía. ¿No era eso lo que, en secreto, había te mido siempre?

—En Amarnes —aclaró Darien entonces—. Y tú pue des acompañarlo, por supuesto.

—¿Pues claro que iría con él! —exclamó ella, in dignada—. Eso si fuera a algún sitio, pero no vamos a ir.

—¿De verdad crees que puedes negarte?

—Es mi hijo.

—Y mi tío es el rey de un país pequeño, pero muy rico y con contactos en las más altas instancias, como te puedes imaginar. Ningún tribunal en el mundo te daría la razón a ti...

—¿Un tribunal? —Serena, angustiada, pensó en batallas legales, en juicios que ella no podría pa gar—. ¿Tu tío piensa llevarme a los tribunales?

Leo se encogió de hombros.

—Si no permites que vea al niño...

—¿Y por qué voy a permitírselo cuando no se ha interesado nunca por él? —lo interrumpió ella, levan tándose de la mesa.

Darien se levantó también para poner una mano sobre su hombro y, durante un segundo, Serena quiso apoyarse en él, poner la cabeza en su hombro para encontrar allí algo de consuelo.

—¿En Darien? Estaba loca si pensaba que podría en contrar algún consuelo en ese hombre.

—Lo siento —dijo él—, pero las cosas son como son y tú no puedes cambiarlas. Míralo como unas vaca ciones en Amarnes. Podrías pasarlo bien.

Serena se dio la vuelta, furiosa.

—Durante seis años tu familia nos ha ignorado completamente y ahora, de repente, quieren algo de mí y yo tengo que obedecer...

—Esencialmente, es así —dijo Darien. Pero en su voz notó de nuevo esa traza de compasión y Serena se agarró a ella como a un clavo ardiendo.

—Darien, escúchame. No tiene sentido apartar a Mamoru de su mundo, el único mundo que conoce. ¿Y para qué? No es justo ni para Mamoru ni para mí.

Darien vaciló y, durante una décima de segundo, Serena pensó que existía alguna posibilidad.

—Lo siento, pero yo no puedo hacer nada. Sólo serán dos semanas.

Dos semanas. Dos semanas en Amarnes, enfren tándose a la familia real, reviviendo aquel triste epi sodio de su vida. ¿Y terminaría allí? ¿Se sentiría sa tisfecho el rey Armando?

—¿Sólo quince días? —le preguntó—. ¿Volveremos a casa y el rey no volverá a molestarnos? ¿De ver dad esperas que crea eso?

—Tal vez sea así. No lo sé.

—¿Y esperas que eso me tranquilice? ¡Seguro que a Mamoru le hará mucha ilusión conocer a su abuelo y ser descastado luego como si fuera una basura!

—Te estás poniendo melodramática. Estamos ha blando de un viaje de quince días a un país pre cioso... unas vacaciones para ti y para tu hijo —sus piró Darien—. Además, pareces cansada y creo que te vendría bien relajarte un poco.

—No creo que vaya a relajarme en...

—Podrías intentarlo —la interrumpió él—. Así el viaje sería más placentero para ti.

Hablaba con impaciencia, como si no estuviera dispuesto a seguir discutiendo, y Serena supo que su destino y el destino de Mamoru estaban sellados.

Ella no podía enfrentarse a una familia real en los tribunales, ni a los paparazzi y los periódicos sensa cionalistas que se lanzarían sobre su pequeña fami lia como buitres.

—¿Por qué no comes algo? —insistió Darien, volviendo a sentarse.

—No, ya no tengo apetito.

—Como quieras. Pero que no te guste la situación no significa que no puedas disfrutarla.

Serena miró la suntuosa habitación, la chimenea encendida... y pensó en las cosas que Zafiro le ha bía contado de su primo años atrás, preguntándose cuántas cenas como aquélla habría disfrutado con modelos y aspirantes a actrices.

—Como las disfrutas tú, imagino.

—Por supuesto.

Ella respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse. Darien tenía razón; aunque no le gustase nada aquello tendría que aceptarlo. Porque no quería ni pensar en los problemas que su negativa podría crear en la vida de su hijo.

Decidida, volvió a la mesa y empezó a comer. Y cuando terminaron se echó hacia atrás en la silla.

—Bueno, ¿qué ha pasado en Amaines durante es tos seis años?

—Más de lo mismo. En esos países tan pequeños no pasan muchas cosas.

—Supongo que la abdicación de Zafiro sería una gran noticia.

—Más o menos.

—Y te convirtió a ti en rey.

—En heredero —la corrigió él—. El rey Armando si gue vivo, que yo sepa.

—El príncipe playboy se convertirá en el rey playboy —murmuró Serena—. Tu reputación es bien co nocida. Al menos lo era cuando...

—Sí, lo sé —la interrumpió él—. Aunque en ese sentido supongo que han cambiado muchas cosas.

Serena lo miró con curiosidad. ¿Estaba inten tando decirle que había cambiado? Parecía el mismo y, sin embargo, había cambios en él, era cierto. Lle vaba el pelo más corto y tenía canas en las sienes. Y aunque la había tratado con la misma arrogancia que seis años antes, Serena notaba algo nuevo, más ma duro en él. ¿O sería su imaginación?

Claro que ella no conocía a Darien Chiba. Lo había visto durante diez minutos y había leído noti cias sobre él en los periódicos sensacionalistas. Y ahora, de repente, empezaba a preguntarse qué clase de hombre era. Qué clase de hombre había sido y, sobre todo, en qué modo había cambiado.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo estos años? —le pre guntó.

—Un poco de todo.

—Ésa no es una respuesta.

—Supongo que una respuesta más específica te aburriría. ¿De verdad quieres conocer los monóto nos detalles de la vida en la Corte?

—¿Ya no eres un playboy?

La sonrisa de Darien hizo que sintiera escalofríos.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, la gente no cambia nunca.

—¿Entonces no has cambiado?

—Juzga por ti misma —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero ya hemos hablado suficiente sobre mi aburrida y sórdida vida.

—¿Algo puede ser sórdido y aburrido a la vez?

—Desde luego que sí. Pero ya hemos hablado de mí más que suficiente. Quiero que me hables de tu vida... aunque ya sé algunas cosas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Serena, yo siempre hago mis deberes.

—¿Me has estado investigando?

—Por supuesto. Así fue como descubrí la existen cia de Mamoru. Me temo que cuando Zafiro murió, dejó muchas cosas sin resolver. Tú eres una de ellas.

—Y ahora, de nuevo, soy un inconveniente.

—Pero uno muy interesante —dijo él—. He descu bierto que tienes tu propio negocio de diseño de jo yas.

Serena asintió, orgullosa de lo que había conse guido.

—Tengo una pequeña boutique en St. Mark' s Place, es verdad.

—Has conseguido triunfar en la vida.

—¿A pesar de mi apartamento de una sola habita ción en un edificio de segunda categoría?

Darien sonrió.

—Supongo que es un apartamento... adecuado —dijo luego.

Y Serena tuvo que disimular una sonrisa. Era in creíble estar allí, hablando con Darien Chiba casi como si fueran amigos.

Y se dio cuenta entonces de que le gustaría que fuera así. Porque a pesar de estar contenta con su vida, en ella no había habido un hombre en mucho tiempo. Un compañero. Teniendo que criar un hijo y llevar un negocio, no había tenido tiempo para co nocer a nadie. Tal vez porque su desastroso matri monio de un mes con Zafiro la había hecho descon fiar de los hombres.

Darien alargó la mano para tocar su colgante, un ágata engarzada en un cordón de oro. Pero al ha cerlo rozó su garganta con los dedos y Serena tuvo que tragar saliva.

—¿Lo has hecho tú?

—Sí.

—Es precioso... y original. Entiendo que tu nego cio vaya bien.

Seguía tocándola y Serena sabía que debería apartarse o pedirle que apartase la mano, pero no podía hacerlo. Estaba disfrutando demasiado del roce de sus dedos sobre su piel.

¿Por qué se sentía tan débil con aquel hombre? Darien la miró a los ojos y un segundo después, con desgana, apartó la mano.

—¿Cómo empezaste con el asunto de la joyería?

—Mi madre es ceramista, de modo que el arte siempre ha formado parte de mi vida. En verano so líamos ir a Long Island y yo solía recoger piedras y caracolas para hacer collares y pulseras... en fin, cosas de niña —Serena se encogió de hombros—. Pero así es como empezó mi interés por la joyería.

—Imagino que no será barato alquilar un local en pleno Manhattan.

—No, desde luego que no. Y los apartamentos tam poco son baratos.

—_Touché _—sonrió él, sus ojos de color ámbar vol viéndose más claros entonces—. No vas a olvidar ese comentario, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo creo —tuvo que sonreír Serena.

Cuando un empleado del consulado pidió per miso para recoger la mesa Serena pensó que debía irse. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Quería quedarse allí, con Darien, escuchando el crepitar de los troncos en la chimenea, viendo la cálida sonrisa de Darien Chiba, tan nueva para ella.

Cerró los ojos un momento, angustiada. Desear a Darien era absurdo, peligroso. No podía permitírselo en aquella situación.

Tenía que pensar en lo que era mejor para Mamoru, eso era lo único importante.

Pero en alguna parte del consulado un reloj dio las nueve y, por fin, se levantó.

—Tengo que irme. Es muy tarde y podemos se guir con esta conversación en otro momento...

—No, me temo que no —dijo Darien, y su tono era sinceramente pesaroso—. El rey no se encuentra bien de salud y quiere ver a Mamoru lo antes posible.

Tenemos que irnos a Amarnes mañana mismo...

—¿Qué? —exclamó Serena—. No, eso es imposi ble. Mamoru tiene que ir al colegio y yo tengo mi trabajo... además, el niño ni siquiera tiene pasaporte.

—Eso no es un problema. Viajaremos en el jet pri vado de la Casa Real y el consulado puede solucio nar el asunto del pasaporte ahora mismo. Al fin y al cabo, Mamoru es miembro de la familia real.

Miembro de la familia real. Serena no estaba preparada para procesar esa información.

—¿Y mi trabajo?

—Como tú eres la propietaria, tampoco creo que sea un problema. Sólo serán quince días.

Tengo clientes a los que atender...

—¿Y no pueden esperar dos semanas? —Darien le vantó una ceja.

¡Pues claro que no pueden esperad ¿Qué clase de negocio cierra durante quince días un mes antes de Navidad?

—¿No tienes un ayudante, alguien que pueda ha cer tu trabajo?

—Pero...

—Si no es así, contrata a alguien de confianza. El gobierno de Amarres pagará su sueldo.

—Tengo una ayudante, pero sólo trabaja a tiempo parcial y no puedo pedirle...

—Si puedes pedírselo, Serena.

Ella tuvo que morderse los labios. Sabía que no tendría sentido discutir porque dijera lo que dijera, Darien le recordaría una y otra vez el poder de la fami lia real de Amarnes.

De modo que la había vencido... por el momento.

—Muy bien —asintió por fin—, pero después de quince días volveré a Nueva York con Mamoru y a partir de ese momento no quiero saber nada de vo sotros.

Sus palabras sonaban petulantes y un poco deses peradas, lo sabía. ¿Podría garantizarle a Mamoru tal cosa?

Darien la miró, inclinando a un lado la cabeza, y de nuevo le pareció ver un brillo de compasión en sus ojos.

—Sí, claro —dijo, sin expresión— por supuesto que sí.

La chimenea se había apagado y la luna estaba en lo más alto del cielo mientras Darien se servía otra copa de coñac. Serena se había marchado con Mamoru horas antes y ahora la imaginaba metiendo al niño en la cama, sentándose sola en el sofá de su apartamento mientras contemplaba los cambios en su incierto futuro.

Y ella no sabía lo incierto que era.

El rey Armando no había querido que Serena fuese a Amarnes, sólo quería ver a su nieto. Pero Darien se había dado cuenta de que separar a la madre del niño sería una tarea imposible.

Y él sabía algo de eso, pensó, recordando que su madre tuvo que volver a su país de origen, Italia, mientras él, a los seis años, la miraba silenciosa mente desde la ventana de su habitación, intentando no llorar.

Desde ese momento había consagrado su vida a servir a la corona... para no llevarla nunca. Durante seis años se le había considerado el heredero del trono de Amarnes, para furia de Armando. Darien sabía que su tío preferiría que la monarquía se hundiera antes que tenerlo a él como sucesor. Y, por eso, du rante los últimos seis años, había hecho lo imposible por demostrarle a su tío y a la gente de Amarnes que merecía la corona.

«¿Has cambiado?».

Serena no lo creía. Seguía viéndolo como un cí nico playboy, igual que Zafiro. Y tal vez lo era. El antiguo y familiar sentimiento de culpa se lo comía por dentro cada vez que pensaba en ello.

«Tú no mereces ser rey».

Había oído esa frase muchas veces, pero lo sería, lo mereciera o no. Era el heredero de su tío y nada podría cambiar eso. La abdicación de Zafiro lo ha bía colocado en aquel puesto y seguiría sirviendo a su soberano y a su país, haciendo lo que se le pe día... significase lo que significase para Serena.

Después de tomar el coñac, se levantó de la silla. No quería pensar en los sentimientos de Serena, pero durante un momento recordó el brillo de sus ojos grises, en su cuerpo temblando de deseo.

Y también él había sentido ese deseo como una corriente eléctrica desde el brazo al corazón. Seguía sintiéndolo ahora, pero sabía que debía olvidarlo. Seducir a Serena no era parte de su plan. No podía serlo.

¿Pero cuál era su plan? Los llevaría a Amarnes, aunque Armando se pondría furioso. Tal vez el viejo se cansaría y los dejaría ir, como Serena esperaba, pero lo dudaba. ¿Y qué haría Serena entonces?

Darien se pasó una mano por la cara, cansado. Aún no tenía respuestas, pero al menos había cumplido con su obligación. Él siempre cumplía con su obli gación. Iba a llevar al chico a Amarnes y Serena, al menos por el momento, no estaba siendo un obs táculo. El resto, decidió, tendría que esperar.

* * *

**ya pegenme, descuarticenme o disparemne...**

**capitulo doble porqueeeeee**

**la karina, ups perdon la feña es una floja que se logra quedar dormida pasadas las cuatro de la mañana y se levanta pasada el medio dia y no se conecta porque se sienta a ver television todo el santo dia y no sabe como se lograra levantar a las seis de la mañana la proxima semana cuando entre a clases...**

**ai esta mi escusa ajajajaja**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitúlo 5

Un pálido rayo de sol se colaba por las cortinas del dormitorio de Serena mientras se levantaba de la cama. Sólo había podido disfrutar de un segundo de paz al despertar porque enseguida recordó los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Darien.

Darien estaba allí en Nueva York, e iría a buscarlos esa misma mañana para llevarlos a Amarnes. Suspirando, asomó la cabeza en el dormitorio de Mamoru y lo encontró profundamente dormido.

Su niño...

Le había contado que al día siguiente se irían de viaje, preparándose para un aluvión de preguntas, incluso de lágrimas. Sin embargo, el niño lo había aceptado sin ningún problema, como unas vacaciones.

Pero también había tenido que contárselo a su madre, Ikuko. La había llamado cuando Mamoru se quedó dormido y su madre se dio cuenta de que ocurría algo.

—Dos agentes del gobierno de Amarnes han venido a buscarme ésta tarde.

—¿Qué?—exclamó su madre que lo sabía todo sobre su matrimonio con Zafiro y había estado esperándola en Nueva York, con el corazón roto y un niño de tres meses en los brazos—. ¿Para qué?

—Mamoru —contestó Serena.

—¿Ellos no saben...?

—No, no lo saben. Y no lo sabrán si puedo evitarlo.

—Oh, cariño...

Serena tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para controlar las lágrimas. Estaba intentando hacerse la valiente, pero al notar la angustia en la voz de su madre le dieron ganas de contarle todos sus miedos.

¿Y si querían retenerlos en Amarnes? ¿Y si tenía que enfrentarse a una batalla legal por la custodia del niño con la familia real de Amarnes?

—Nos vamos mañana mismo.

—No puede ser...

—Durante dos semanas—le explicó—. Aparentemente, el rey quiere conocer a su nieto, pero luego volveremos a casa.

—Serena no vayas. Cuando estés en Amarnes tendrás muy pocos recursos...

—No tengo más remedio mamá. Es una familia real, tienen millones, contactos en todas partes. Y si presentan una demanda de custodia...

—¿Tú crees que lo harán?

—Espero que no, pero... no lo sé. Si voy ahora es posible que eso no ocurra.

—Pero no lo sabes—dijo Ikuko.

—No, no lo sé...

—Yo tengo una amiga, una abogada...

—Mamá, la familia real de Amarnes, tendrá los mejores abogados. Además no quiero que Mamoru tenga que soportar un juicio de ese tipo. Y creo que debería conocer a su abuelo. Siempre he pensado que lo que hicieron con Zafiro era injusto y sería una hipócrita si yo hiciera lo mismo con ellos.

—Serena esa gente no merecía simpatía alguna.

—Tal vez no—asintió ella—, pero eso no significa que yo deba ser como ellos.

Después de hablar con su madre llamó a su ayudante, Molly, que aceptó llevar la boutique durante dos semanas y le dijo que no debería preocuparse de nada.

¿Cómo no iba a preocuparse? Si se agarraba a la idea de que aquello sólo eran dos semanas de vacaciones podía permitirse el lujo de ser generosa con la gente que no lo había sido con ella...

Y Darien.

¿Tanta generosidad tendría algo que ver con su deseo de ver a Darien otra vez? se preguntó.

Era un playboy un réprobo, se dijo a sí misma, pero la realidad era que no lo conocía. Y ese viaje a Amarnes le daba una oportunidad de conocerlo.

Ahora, mientras salía el sol sobre el arco de Washington Square, Serena se preparó para el día que la esperaba. Había hecho las maletas por la noche y, vestida con un sencillo de lana gris y un jersey de color rosa, intentó mostrarse serena para despertar a Mamoru.

Las siguientes horas transcurrieron a toda prisa hasta que, por la ventana, vio una limusina con las ventanillas tintadas aparcando frente al portal. Pero se le puso el corazón en la garganta al ver a Darien, con un traje oscuro y impermeable oscuro en la mano, saliendo del coche.

Darien miró el edificio, con sus viejos escalones de piedra. No era un edificio de lujo, pero tenía su encanto y estaba en una de las mejores zonas de Manhattan. Sonrió al pensar cómo había replicado Serena cuando criticó su casa... pero dejó de sonreir inmediatamente. No podía permitirse pensar en ella, no podía dejar que le importase. Darien pulsó el timbre del portero automático, inquieto. Sabía que aquello debía ser difícil para ella. ¿Cómo no iba a serlo? La familia real de Amarnes la había echado del país sin miramientos seis años antes y ahora querían recuperarla sin previo aviso.

La recordó entonces cómo era seis años antes, con su aspecto de universitaria, los vaqueros gastados, la camiseta... pero ahora era una mujer. Una mujer de pelo rizado, claro y una figura esbelta pero voluptuosa. Pensó en sus ojos celestes desafiantes... llenos de un deseo que no podía reprimir cuando lo miraba. Había estado allí por la noche, lo había sentido en el aire. Por supuesto no pensaba seducirla, aunque su cuerpo se lo suplicase. El sexo era una complicación que no se podía permitir. Lo de la noche anterior había sido simplemente una manera de ganarse su confianza incluso su amistad.

Necesitaba que Serena fuera a Amarnes para cum plir con los deseos del rey... fueran los que fueran.

Serena llamó a Mamoru, que estaba correteando por el apartamento. No quería a Darien allí, llenándolo todo con su formidable presencia, pero se dio cuenta de que era imposible al oír sus pasos en el rellano. Y cuando llamó a la puerta Mamoru abrió antes de que ella pudiese detenerlo, aunque no hubiera ser vido más que para retrasar lo inevitable.

—Hola —Darien estaba en el descansillo con aspecto solemne, mirando a Mamoru—. Me llamo Darien y tú eres mi primo.

—¿Tengo un primo? —preguntó el niño.

Darien miró a Serena.

—Aún no hemos hablado del asunto —dijo ella.

—Bueno, entonces es una sorpresa —Darien se in clinó para mirar al niño a los ojos—. A mí me gustan las sorpresas, ¿y a ti?

—Sí, también —contestó Mamoru.

Sonriendo, Darien tocó la cabeza del enorme dino saurio que sobresalía de su mochila.

—Vaya, no me gustaría encontrarme con este bi cho en un callejón oscuro. Tiene muchos dientes, ¿no?

—Y hace ruido —el niño pulsó un botón y cuando el dinosaurio emitió un rugido Darien dio un paso atrás, poniendo cara de susto—. ¡Pero es de mentira!

—Ah, menos mal.

Serena sonrió, agradecida y asombrada de que Darien se mostrase tan juguetón. Claro que era un seductor, tanto con las mujeres como con los niños. Con todo el mundo, seguramente.

—Deberíamos irnos —dijo él entonces.

—Sí, claro.

—Vamos a ir en el jet real, Mamoru.

—¿En un jet de verdad? ¿De ésos como en las pe lículas?

—Iremos en una limusina hasta el aeropuerto y luego tomaremos un jet para ir a Amarnes, que es una isla en Europa.

—Una isla...

—Lo vamos a pasar bien, hijo —dijo Serena.

Le temblaban las manos mientras le ponía el cin turón de seguridad al niño. Tal vez de miedo, tal vez porque Darien estaba sentado a su lado, tan cerca que le traspasaba el calor de su cuerpo.

—¿Quieres beber algo, Mamoru? Me parece que hay zumo de naranja en la nevera.

—¿Dónde está la nevera? —preguntó el niño.

—Aquí, mira... —Darien abrió una pequeña nevera que había bajo el asiento y Mamoru lanzó una ex clamación.

—¡Mira, mamá!

En el aeropuerto los esperaba un jet reluciente con el emblema de las dos águilas gemelas.

—¡Qué bonito! —exclamó Mamoru, que parecía encantado con todo lo que veía.

Los sofás de piel, las mesas de caoba y las flores recién cortadas hacían que pareciese un elegante sa loncito más que un avión. El niño miraba alrededor, entusiasmado, y eso asustó a Serena. Había temido que la familia real de Amarnes quisiera más de su hijo. ¿Pero y si era Mamoru quien quería más? ¿Có mo iba a competir ella con aquel lujo?

—Disfrútalo —murmuró Darien, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

Ella decidió no contestar, ocupándose en sentar a Mamoru y ponerle el cinturón de seguridad. Pero pronto todos estuvieron sentados y el avión se ele vaba en el grisáceo cielo de noviembre.

—Nunca había subido en un avión —dijo Mamoru.

—Entonces esto será una aventura para ti —sonrió Darien.

—Sí, claro —el niño miró a Serena. Ella sabía que, aparte de estar emocionado porque todo aquello era tan nuevo, Mamoru estaba desorientado, Y tendría que hablar con él, explicárselo...

¿Pero cómo iba a hacerlo? Ni siquiera ella sabía lo que iba a pasar o cuáles eran las pretensiones del rey. Y lo último que deseaba era hablarle de familiares que podrían rechazarlo.

«Dos semanas», se recordó a sí misma, con el co razón acelerado. «Dos semanas, dos semanas, dos semanas».

Las siguientes horas pasaron en silencio, salvo por las preguntas de Mamoru, que quería saber si había pizza en Amarnes, si había batidos de fresa...

Serena fingía leer un libro mientras Darien sacaba unos papeles y un bolígrafo de oro y se ponía a tra bajar. ¿En qué estaría trabajando? ¿Qué clase de trabajo hacía un príncipe heredero?

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó por fin, cuando Mamoru empezaba a quedarse dormido.

—Un proyecto personal. Cifras y presupuestos, un aburrimiento.

—¿Qué clase de proyecto?

—Un proyecto benéfico. Soy miembro del Patronato y estoy repasando las cifras.

—¿Pero qué clase de proyecto benéfico? —insistió ella.

—Un programa para refugiados políticos. Amarnes fue un país neutral durante la II Guerra Mundial y aceptamos a muchas personas que huían de la persecu ción alemana. Me gustaría que la tradición continuase.

—Ah, ya veo —murmuró Serena, sorprendida—. Me parece admirable.

Aquella nueva versión de Darien Chiba, un hombre involucrado en proyectos benéficos, no cua draba en absoluto con lo que sabía de él.

¿De verdad habría cambiado tanto?

—Es fácil ser admirable cuando se tiene dinero para serlo —dijo él, irónico, guardando los papeles en el maletín—. Pero deberías dormir un rato. El jet lag puede ser brutal.

Y después de decir eso, apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y cerró los ojos, como si se hu biera olvidado de ella.

Aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, no era capaz de dormir. Darien se sentía culpable cada vez que hablaba con Serena. Quería ganarse su confianza, mostrarle que estaba de su lado, pero sabía que estaba enga ñándola. Y no quería utilizarla, lo que quería era... protegerla.

Qué idea tan ridícula e inapropiada. La única ra zón por la que la llevaba a Amarnes era porque no había podido comprarla en Nueva York. Pero tarde o temprano encontraría la manera de librarse de ella.

«Como hicieron con tu madre».

Darien apretó los labios, intentando olvidarse de su conciencia, como había hecho durante sus años de playboy. Entonces no tenía conciencia porque le daba igual; nadie lo necesitaba para nada en Amarnes y podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Pero la abdicación de Zafiro lo había cambiado todo. Durante los últimos seis años había vivido como un monje, un santo, casto e industrioso. Se había ga nado el respeto de su gente y seguiría poniendo a la corona y su país por encima de todo... incluso de Serena.

Haciendo un esfuerzo para relajarse, para olvi darse de la mujer que estaba sentada frente a él; con un brillo de angustia en los ojos, Darien por fin _se _quedó dormido.

Serena no podía conciliar el sueño. Mamoru es taba dormido con la cabeza apoyada en su dinosau rio y hasta Darien parecía haberse quedado adormi lado. Pero ella no dejaba de hacerse preguntas. ¿Qué pasaría cuando llegasen a Amarnes? ¿Cómo los re cibiría el rey? ¿Qué iba a hacer si el rey quería que Mamoru se quedase en el país?

Demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Serena miró a Darien entonces. Se había quitado la chaqueta y tenía las mangas de la camisa enrolladas, mostrando unos antebrazos fuertes, morenos, cubiertos de un fino vello oscuro. Sabía que debería apartar la mirada, que no debería querer mirarlo si quiera, pero no podía evitarlo: el pelo corto, los pó mulos altos, los labios tan masculinos, esas pestañas ridículamente largas.

Luego bajó la mirada hasta sus hombros... ¿cómo una sencilla camisa blanca podía destacar la anchura de sus hombros de esa manera? Y esas piernas tan largas, los mocasines de ante marrón casi rozando sus propios zapatos.

Era un hombre guapísimo. Un ángel oscuro con el corazón de un demonio... o eso le había parecido seis años antes. ¿Y ahora?

«¿Qué habría pasado si me hubieras conocido a mí antes que a Zafiro?».

Le había hecho esa pregunta seis años antes y, por supuesto, no había podido responder. Sí, se sen tía atraída por él. Y seguramente llevaba demasiado tiempo sin compañía masculina.

Pero la avergonzaba admitir algo tan básico, tan imposible de negar. ¿Cómo podía sentirse atraída por Darien, que la había insultado y había intentado comprarla?

Pero había cambiado, pensó entonces.

¿Sería posible que hubiera cambiado de verdad? Cuando recordó el brillo de humor en sus ojos mien tras hablaba con Mamoru tuvo que controlar una oleada de deseo, de esperanza.

Pero no debía creer que Darien hubiese cambiado. Por mucho que quisiera, no podía confiar en él. Es taría sola en Amarnes y tendría que defender a su hijo. Y sería mejor que lo recordarse.

—Mira... —Darien tocó su hombro y Serena dio un respingo. Debía haberse quedado dormida sin darse cuenta—. Ya estamos en Amarnes.

Amarnes. Una isla en el mar del Norte, una joya diminuta, perfecta. El lado este de la isla estaba for mado por fiordos y desde el cielo Serena podía ver los valles que creaban, verdes y llenos de vegeta ción, las cumbres de las montanas cubiertas de nieve. Mientras el jet descendía, pudo ver lo que pa recían unos pueblecitos marineros y luego, al norte de la isla, la capital, Njardvik.

Serena recordó la última vez que estuvo en Amar nes, en la cubierta de un ferry, con Zafiro a su lado. Entonces no sabía que Zafiro fuera un príncipe. Lo había conocido diez días antes, mientras estaba visi tando Noruega, y se había enamorado de él nada más verlo. Zafiro la hacía sentir como si fuera el centro del universo. Sólo después, cuando un trozo de papel declaró que estaban casados, se dio cuenta de que él hacía que todo el mundo se sintiera así, que estaba en su naturaleza. Pero no significaba nada.

Zafiro había señalado Amarnes, una mancha verde en el horizonte, diciendo: «ésa es mi casa». Y luego, apoyándose en la barandilla del ferry, con una de esas sonrisas infantiles que la habían conquistado: «creo que debería decírtelo, soy un príncipe».

Serena había soltado una carcajada, pero Zafiro le dijo entonces que no era una broma, que él era el príncipe heredero.

—Pero yo no quiero saber nada. No te puedes imaginar la presión, las expectativas que hay pues tas en mí. Yo sólo quiero estar contigo, Serena.

Menuda broma. Zafiro podría haberlo creído en ese momento, pero no duró mucho. Y seis años des pués, Serena no encontraba energías para seguir en fadada con él. Ella había sido tan inconsciente como Zafiro al casarse con un hombre al que apenas co nocía y ahora que estaba muerto sólo sentía cierta pena por él y por una vida que se había perdido ton tamente.

—Bienvenida a casa —dijo Darien entonces.

—No estoy tan segura —murmuró Serena.

Él se limitó a sonreír.

Los siguientes minutos fueron como un borrón mientras bajaban del jet y entraban en la limusina que los esperaba.

El palacio sólo está a unos minutos de aquí.

Serena miró a Mamoru, que tenía la carita pe gada a la ventanilla, mirándolo todo con expresión de sorpresa. El pobre debía pensar que estaba en un cuento de hadas.

Unos minutos después atravesaban un bulevar flanqueado por casitas pintadas en tonos pastel, un resto del colonialismo holandés que había sufrido la isla durante cien años. Serena miró las placitas con flores en los balcones, las terrazas, ahora cerradas por el invierno. No podía negar que Njardvik era una ciudad preciosa y volver allí le recordaba el op timismo que había sentido cuando llegó con Zafiro.

¿Estaría equivocada al pensar que todo aquello terminaría en dos semanas?

—Mira, mamá, un palacio! —exclamó Mamoru.

El palacio, un edificio construido cientos de años atrás, estaba hecho de piedra y parecía de cuento.

Un funcionario los recibió en la puerta, rodeado de soldados vestidos con el uniforme de gala azul ma rino.

—Ya estamos aquí —dijo Darien.

Serena sólo había estado en el palacio una vez, acompañada como una delincuente por dos guar dias, asustada y sola, para enfrentarse con Darien. Y, de nuevo, estaba sola y asustada y sin saber lo que iba a pasar.

Pero intentó reunir valor. Ella había cambiado, ya no era la cría que llegó allí seis años antes. Ahora era más fuerte y tenía un hijo al que defender.

—El rey querrá verte —dijo Darien—. Pero imagino que antes querrás descansar un poco y cambiarte de ropa. Jedite os llevará a vuestras habitaciones.

Un empleado de uniforme apareció entonces como por arte de magia y Serena lo siguió, tornando a Mamoru de la mano. Jedite los llevó a una suite con dos dormitorios unidos por un saloncito y Mamoru se puso a investi gar, como haría cualquier niño, la televisión de plasma, las enormes camas con edredones de plumas...

—Qué sitio más molón. ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a quedarnos aquí, mamá?

—Dos semanas —contestó Serena, intentando con trolar los nervios,

—Si el príncipe es mi primo, ¿cómo debo lla marlo, mamá? Y si él es un príncipe, ¿yo qué soy?

Un golpecito en la puerta evitó que Serena tu viera que contestar a tan complicada pregunta. Pero la persona que había al otro lado le informó de que el rey Armando quería verlos inmediatamente.

—¿Ahora mismo? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, señora.

No se había cambiado de ropa ni se había arre glado el pelo, pero si el rey iba a ser tan grosero como para exigir su presencia sin darles cinco minu tos para descansar...

Serena llamó a Mamoru y el niño, siempre dis puesto a vivir nuevas aventuras, fue trotando a su lado mientras el funcionario los llevaba por un labe rinto de pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar frente a una puerta de doble hoja decorada con pan de oro.

Serena tragó saliva. Aquélla era una parte del palacio que ella no había visto nunca.

—Su Majestad, el rey Armando I de Amarnes —anun ció, abriendo las puertas.

Serena iba a entrar, con Mamor de la mano, pero otro funcionario se colocó delante de ella, im pidiéndole el paso.

—¿Qué...?

—Sólo el niño —le dijo.

Y antes de que Serena pudiese formular una pro testa, el hombre entró con Mamoru y cerró la puerta.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

—¿Qué? —Darien levantó la mirada del correo que estaba leyendo, perplejo. Su ayudante, Malachite Metalia, asintió con la cabeza.

—Pensé que querría saberlo. El rey ha llamado al niño hace diez minutos.

—Pero si acaban de llegar...

¿Su tío no tenía tacto o sensibilidad alguna?, se preguntó.

—Sólo el niño —aclaró Malachite—. No la madre.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Su ayudante levantó los hombros, como en un gesto de disculpa.

—El rey no ha querido verla, aparentemente. Le ha negado la entrada al salón del trono.

—Pero imagino que ella se habrá resistido...

—Creo que Neflyte la escoltó fuera del salón.

—¡Neflyte! —exclamó Darien, disgustado. Neflyte era poco más que un matón al que pagaban por hacer el tra bajo sucio.

Y cuando Malachite decía «escoltada», Darien no tenía la menor duda de que quería decir «obligada».

Unos minutos después de llegar al palacio, ha bían tratado a la madre de Mamoru como si fuera una delincuente. Y el niño estaba a solas con el rey, un completo extraño para él.

Furioso como nunca, Darien golpeó la mesa con el puño. Como su madre, Serena había sido expulsada del palacio y de la vida de su hijo porque ya no la necesitaban. Le ponía enfermo pensar en la angustia que debía estar sufriendo. Y él había permitido que ocurriera...

—Hablaré con el rey —dijo entonces, levantándose.

Pero cuando llegó a la puerta del salón del trono se detuvo para calmarse un poco. No quería asustar a Mamoru y, respirando profundamente, empujó las puertas.

Armando estaba sentado en el trono, un anciano de cabello gris empequeñecido por los años, con su típico traje de chaqueta y chaleco.

Darien no se molestó con preliminares, estaba de masiado enfadado.

—¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido separar a Serena de su hijo en cuanto han llegado a Amarnes?

El rey lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Te dije que no la trajeras.

—¿Y cómo crees que se puede separar a un niño de su madre? —le espetó Darien.

—Te dije que le ofrecieras dinero.

—No se puede comprar a Serena Tsukino.

—Se puede comprar a todo el mundo.

Darien apretó los labios.

—Serena adora a su hijo, lo he visto yo mismo. Antes de ir a Nueva York no me imaginaba que se ría así...

Antes de ir a Nueva York había imaginado a una mujer superficial, frívola, la clase de mujer que se casaría para separarse un mes más tarde. Pero Serena no era así. Había cambiado, había madurado, pensó, sintiendo una sorprendente punzada de orgullo y ad miración.

Armando se encogió de hombros.

—Da igual. Seguro que podrás encontrar una ma nera de librarte de ella.

Librarse de ella. Veinticuatro horas antes, ese pensamiento sólo hubiera provocado cierto males tar, pero ahora lo sacaba de sus casillas.

—Tu sensibilidad me asombra —le dijo—. Serena Tsukino es la madre de ese niño y tiene todos los dere chos legales...

—Como los tenía tu madre —lo interrumpió Armando—. Pero también ella se marchó.

Darien tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para calmarse; que aquel hombre se atreviera a men cionar a su madre...

Por un momento volvió a verse a sí mismo de niño, frente a la ventana, intentando no llorar, pero deseando ponerse a gritar, suplicarle a su madre que volviera o que al menos mirase hacia arriba. No lo había hecho.

¿Se estaba viendo a sí mismo en Mamoru, a su madre en Serena?, se preguntó entonces. ¿Cómo podía no haberlo visto hasta aquel momento?

Pero así era, se dio cuenta. Desde que entró en el salón del consulado y vio a Serena, tan orgullosa y asustada a la vez, _sus _planes de ofrecerle dinero se habían ido por la ventana. Él nunca separaría a una madre de su hijo. Y, sin embargo, ¿qué podía hacer?

¿Qué clase de vida podría tener Serena en Amarnes? ¿O se cansaría el rey del niño, como ella había esperado?

—¿Qué piensas hacer con Mamoru?

Armando se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta —respondió, como un niño habla de un juguete nuevo—. Tiene coraje. No ha llorado cuando entró en el salón sin su madre.

—Cuando lo obligaste a entrar en el salón si madre —le recordó Darien.

—Algún día será un buen rey.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Mamoru es el hijo de Zafiro. ¿Por qué crees que te pedí que fueras a buscarlo, para jugar a las familias?

Darien no se atrevió a contestar. Porque de pronto había entendido lo falso que era el deseo de Armando de ver a su nieto. Por supuesto, tenía un motivo oculto... convertirlo en rey.

—Zafiro abdicó del trono para sí mismo y sus herederos —le recordó—. Tú no puedes deshacer...

—¿No puedo? —lo interrumpió su tío, con una mirada irónica.

Darien apretó los puños. Había estado tan ciego había sido tan idiota al olvidar el pasado...

—He convocado una sesión especial del Parlamento —siguió el rey.

—Y así, de repente, vas a cambiar la línea sucesoria a tu capricho para convertir en rey a un niño que ni siquiera conoces...

—La línea sucesoria sigue intacta —le informó Armando—. Que tú fueses el heredero era una aberra ción.

Por supuesto que lo era. Siempre lo había sido. El hijo mayor del hermano pequeño, una posición inú til. Darien rió, con una risa amarga.

—Sé cuánto te enfureció que yo me convirtiese en el heredero... pero dime, ¿fue el orgullo lo que te impidió suplicarle a Zafiro que no abdicase? Tal vez con el tiempo hubieras podido aceptar a su es posa y él habría sido rey algún día.

Armando lo miró con desprecio y odio, las únicas armas que poseía.

—Pero ahora mi nieto será el rey de Amarnes.

—Si el Parlamento decide cambiar la línea suceso ria y reinstaura a Zafiro póstumamente.

—Lo harán —afirmó su tío con total certeza. Y Darien sabía por qué: el Parlamento hacía lo que Armando dictaba.

Él no sería rey, pensó. Durante seis años había sido el heredero, sirviendo a Nicholas para demos trar que merecía ese puesto... aunque ni él mismo lo creyera.

Habían hecho falta seis años de comportamiento sensato y maduro para que la prensa y la gente de Amarnes empezasen a creer en él, pero se había ga nado su respeto.

Aunque nunca se había ganado el del rey.

Era el hijo del segundo hijo; había sido un playboy, un frívolo. Y más insultantes eran los senti mientos que se guardaba para él porque reconocer los en voz alta sería abrir una caja de Pandora que tal vez no sería capaz de volver a cerrar.

Pero ahora todo le iba a ser arrebatado y la vida de Mamoru cambiaría de forma irrevocable sin que ni Serena ni él pudiesen hacer nada. La había enviado a la guarida del león... a la guarida del monstruo. Porque si Mamoru era el heredero no podría volver a Nueva York... nunca. Armando quería Serena fuera de su vida, fuera del país, y haría lo que tuviese que hacer para conseguirlo.

Y él... él había sido uno de sus matones, pensó lleno de remordimientos. Había creído servir a la corona, pero ahora veía que sólo había estado sirviendo los oscuros propósitos de un hombre infame.

Si estás decidido a convertir a Mamoru en heredero, que así sea —le dijo, intentando disimular su amargura—. Supongo que preferirías que se hundiera la monarquía antes de verme a mí en el trono pero no vas a conseguirlo echando de aquí a Serena Tsukino. Por mucho que detestes su presencia, a esa mujer no se la puede comprar o intimidar.

—Eso ya lo veremos...

—Eso ya lo he visto yo —lo interrumpió Darien—. Y te recuerdo que Serena es ciudadana norteamericana como lo es su hijo. Éstos son otros tiempos y ya no podrás amedrentarla como hiciste con mi madre.

¿Cómo podía haber llevado a Serena a Amarnes para ponerla en la misma posición en la que estuvo su madre? ¿Cómo podía no haber anticipado lo que iba a pasar? ¿Habría cerrado los ojos a propósito, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que lo hacía para proteger la corona?

Pero esa corona ya no era suya.

—Encontraré alguna manera... —estaba diciendo Armando.

—No —volvió a interrumpirlo Darien—. Y si quieres que Mamoru permanezca en Amarnes, bajo la pro tección de la corona, tendrás que usar un método más sutil —añadió, dando un paso adelante—. A partir de ahora, lo haremos a mi manera.

Serena se pasó las manos por los brazos, inten tando contener el pánico mientras paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. Las puertas estaban ce rradas. Había intentado abrirlas, pero alguien había cerrado desde fuera. Y estaba realmente asustada. Jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que iban a tratarlos así, que alguien la alejaría de su hijo sin dar explicación alguna...

Era una prisionera en Amarnes y pensar que ella misma había entrado por voluntad propia en aquella cárcel la llenaba de horror. Había confiado en Darien y ahora...

Pero tenía que calmarse, pensar con sensatez.

No podían quitarle a su hijo. En el mundo occi dental, una madre no podía ser separada de su hijo así como así...

Sin embargo, no sabía de lo que era capaz la fa milia real. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba Mamoru. Llevaba media hora esperando y durante esos interminables treinta minutos había tenido que ha cer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no sacudir la puerta y ponerse a gritar hasta que alguien la sacase de allí...

De repente, la puerta se abrió y Darien entró en la habitación, aparentemente calmado, como si no pa sara nada.

—¡Me has mentido! —le gritó—. Me han quitado a Mamoru... un hombre me ha sacado del salón...

—Tranquila —la interrumpió él—. Siento muchí simo lo que ha pasado. No era mi intención...

—¿No lo era? —lo interrumpió Serena—. No puedo creer que tú no supieras...

—Te aseguro que no lo sabía. Te lo prometo. Había tal sinceridad en su voz, en su expresión, que Serena lo creyó.

—¿Entonces qué ha pasado? ¿El rey ha actuado por su cuenta?

—El rey suele actuar por su cuenta —suspiró Darien, volviéndose hacia la ventana para mirar el jardín. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y, ob servándolo atentamente, Serena se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan calmado como parecía.

—Pensé que el rey quería conocer a su nieto —mur muró—. Por eso te traje aquí.

—Pero está con él ahora mismo... —cuando Darien si guió mirando por la ventana, sin decir nada, Serena se asustó—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué nos han sepa rado?

—Porque el rey está interesado en Mamoru, no en ti.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero...

—Serena —Darien se dio la vuelta para poner las ma nos sobre sus hombros—. No voy a dejar que os pase nada, te lo prometo

—¿Es que podría pasarnos algo? —exclamó ella, alarmada.

—Yo no sabía que... —Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué es lo que no sabías? ¿Qué es lo que no me has contado? Por favor, sé sincero conmigo.

Él levantó una mano para acariciar su cara y Serena tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no apoyarse en ella, para no pedirle que la ayudase. Temía que con fiar en él pudiera ser el mayor error de todos.

—Te lo contaré, pero no ahora mismo. Sólo llevas unas horas en el país y estoy seguro de que querrás ver a Mamoru.

—¿Dónde está?

—Arriba, en el cuarto de los niños, con mi antigua niñera. Está bien, no te preocupes.

Serena asintió. Seguía temblando, pero las pala bras de Darien, su presencia, hacían que sintiera cierta tranquilidad.

—Mañana te lo contaré todo —dijo luego, incli nando la cabeza para rozar sus labios.

Pero después de hacerlo dio un paso atrás, casi tan sorprendido como ella. No había sido más que un roce y sin embargo... había encendido una llama en su interior; esa brasa que permanecía encendida desde que volvieron a verse convirtiéndose en una hoguera.

—Darien...

Él puso un dedo sobre sus labios, como sellando el recuerdo de aquel beso.

—Hablaremos mañana.

—¿Mañana? —repitió ella. No podía esperar tanto tiempo.

—Tienes que descansar —Darien sonrió y Serena se encontró mirando sus labios, como esculpidos, per fectos—. Le pediré a alguien que te acompañe arriba.

—Muy bien.

Debía procesar todo lo que estaba pasando, inclu yendo el inesperado beso de Darien... aunque anhelaba verlo otra vez, tocarlo otra vez. Pero tenía razón, lo importante en aquel momento era ver a Serena, recuperar la tranquilidad y comprobar que su hijo no estaba asustado.

Sin embargo, cuando Darien salió de la habitación la ansiedad persistía. ¿Qué era lo que no le estaba contando? ¿Y por qué tenían que esperar hasta el día siguiente?

La puerta se cerró tras él y solo en el despacho, Darien lanzó una imprecación. Su plan estaba funcio nando demasiado bien. Serena confiaba en él, res pondía ante la mínima caricia... ¡y ese beso!

Apenas la había tocado, pero daba igual. Ese simple roce había despertado una respuesta inequí voca en los dos. Lo había sentido seis años antes, y lo sentía ahora.

Todo su cuerpo ardía de deseo. Anhelaba volver a besarla y unir su cuerpo con el de ella...

Pero todavía no. Aún había mucho que hacer.

El sentimiento de culpa se lo comía vivo, tan amargo como la bilis. Estaba utilizando a Serena, usándola con toda frialdad. Y si ella lo descubría...

No debía pensar eso. No podía permitírselo. El funesto plan del rey justificaba el suyo. Así era como tenía que ser. Ésa era la única forma de solu cionar el problema.

Serena siguió al funcionario por la escalera y fue recibida en el pasillo por una matrona de mejillas sonrosadas.

—Estábamos esperándola —sonrió—. Yo soy Amy, la niñera.

—¿Dónde está mi hijo? —preguntó Serena.

—Está aquí, no se preocupe —dijo la mujer, lleván dola a un cuarto lleno de juguetes.

—¡Mami! —Serena se levantó de la alfombra en la que estaba jugando—. ¿Dónde estabas?

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Serena se inclinó para tomarlo en brazos.

—Hablando con Darien, cariño. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, claro —contestó Mamoru, moviéndose para que lo dejara en el suelo—. He conocido al rey.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y es simpático?

—Regular —el niño se encogió de hombros—. ¿Por qué no has venido conmigo? Al principio me asusté un poco...

—Cariño mío —murmuró ella, acariciando su pelo—. Yo quería entrar, pero el rey quería hablar contigo a solas un momento.

—¿Por qué?

—!Hora de la merienda! —anunció Amy, apare ciendo con una bandeja—. Imagino que tendrás ham bre, jovencito. Ven a comer algo... he traído pan con mantequilla y mermelada.

Mamoru se sentó a la mesa a comer y Serena se volvió hacia la niñera.

—Gracias por cuidar de él. Y por todo lo demás.

—De nada. Es un niño encantador.

—Me han dicho que lleva usted mucho tiempo tra bajando para la familia real.

—Treinta y cinco años, desde que Darien nació. Cuidé de él y de Zafiro... —la expresión de la mujer se os cureció—. Qué pena lo de Zafiro...

—Sí, desde luego.

—Ese pobre muchacho nunca fue capaz de con centrar su atención en nada durante más de diez mi nutos —suspiró la niñera.

—Imagino que usted lo conoció bien... a él y a Darien.

—Sí, claro.

—¿Y cómo eran de niños? ¿Eran amigos?

—¿Amigos esos dos? Ni por un momento.

—¿Por qué dice eso?

—Porque Zafiro era un niño horriblemente mi mado desde que nació. Yo hice lo que pude, pero sus padres le daban todos los caprichos... y así no se puede educar a un niño. Todo lo que hacía estaba bien y cuando no estaba bien... culpaban a Darien.

Serena estaba sorprendida por la sinceridad de la mujer.

—¿Culpaban a Darien cuando Zafiro hacía travesu ras?

—Mire, no debería decirlo, pero imagino lo difícil que es su posición aquí y cuanta más información tenga... —Amy miró hacia la puerta para compro bar que estaban solas—. Armando y Endimion eran hermanos, pero Armando odiaba a Endimion, estaba ce loso de él porque todo el mundo lo quería. Él era el hermano menor, pero a todos les hubiera gustado que fuese al revés, que él fuera el heredero en lugar de Armando. Endimion era guapo, encantador, dulce y amable con todo el mundo, mientras Armando era amargado y rencoroso. No podía evitarlo. De niño siempre fue muy enfermizo, pálido y delgado, mien tras Endimion era la viva imagen de la buena salud. O eso me han contado... yo lo conocí cuando nació Darien. Por lo visto, su hermano tenía razones para es tar celoso y esos celos lo envenenaron —Amy co locó una cesta de juguetes en la estantería y se lim pió las manos en el delantal—. Armando se casó con una mujer danesa, Beryl, que se retiró a Mónaco cuando Zafiro abdicó... murió hace dos años.

—¿Armando y el padre de Darien no se llevaban bien?

—Armando y su mujer tardaron diez años en tener hijos, de modo que Zafiro fue una sorpresa más que bienvenida... mientras tanto, Endimion se había casado con Serenity, una heredera italiana, y tuvieron a Darien prácticamente a los nueve meses de la boda. Armando estaba consumido de celos, claro. Todo el mundo podía verlo, incluso yo.

—Pero Darien no tenía posibilidades de ser rey —dijo Serena—. Siendo hijo del hermano menor...

—Armando no tenía hijos e imagino que Endimion empezó a pensar en la posibilidad de que Darien fuese algún día el rey de Amarnes. Había muchos rumores en palacio y, sin duda, eso enfurecía al rey.

Serena no podía ni imaginar la tensión y las riva lidades que debía haber habido en el palacio en el que Darien había crecido. ¿Cómo lo habría afectado todo eso?, se preguntó.

—¿Qué ocurrió después?

—Que nació Zafiro y Endimion murió —suspiró Amy—. Y a partir de entonces, todo cambió.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Armando tenía un heredero y Darien no tenía nada. Su madre fue enviada a Italia, su país de origen, y a él lo trataron desde entonces como si fuera un pa riente pobre —la niñera sacudió la cabeza—. Pero no debería contarle todo esto... aunque usted merezca saberlo.

Serena puso una mano en su brazo.

—No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco. Ni siquiera sé qué estamos haciendo aquí.

—La verdad es que entiendo que Darien perdiese un poco la cabeza cuando era joven.

—El príncipe playboy —murmuró Serena.

—Eso es.

Mamoru se levantó de la mesa en ese momento y la niñera sonrió.

—Ya he terminado de merendar.

—Ven aquí, cariño. Tenemos que lavarte las ma nos.

Amy y el niño entraron en un cuarto de baño y Serena se quedó pensativa, mirando por la ventana. Ahora entendía a Darien... entendía por qué había sido un playboy, un cínico. Y por qué había cambiado. Porque había cambiado, estaba segura.

El pariente pobre se había convertido en el here dero, en un príncipe que algún día sería el rey de Amarnes. Y el deber, más que el deseo o la bús queda de placeres eran lo único importante ahora.

¿Pero de verdad podía decir que conocía o enten día a Darien Chiba? Quería conocerlo, confiar en él. Serena se llevó un dedo a los labios y supo que quería algo más...

¿Pero era sensato confiar en él? ¿Desearlo? ¿Es taba Darien siendo sincero con ella o estaría engañán dola con algún propósito? ¿Quería arrebatarle a su hijo?

—¡Mamá! —Mamoru volvió corriendo a la habita ción y su rostro se iluminó cuando se volvió hacia la puerta—. ¡Darien!

Serena se quedó inmóvil. La habitación, el mundo entero parecía haber quedado en suspenso mientras se daba la vuelta. Allí estaba Darien, sonriente, su aspecto relajado haciendo que sus miedos se evaporasen.

—Hola, Mamoru. He venido para ver cómo esta bas.

—Aquí hay muchos juguetes —dijo el niño—. Pero algunos son muy viejos.

—Ah, ésos deben ser los míos —sonrió él.

Serena contuvo un suspiro. Si pudiera estar en una habitación con aquel hombre y hacer que le son riera de esa forma para siempre...

Qué extraño, cuando su sonrisa solía asustarla. Años atrás había sido tan fría, tan cruel, que le daba miedo. Ahora, sin embargo, se preguntaba cómo po día haber dudado que hubiese cambiado. Era tan evidente.

—Esta noche podrías cenar con tu mamá en la ha bitación. Imagino que estarás cansado.

—No estoy cansado —dijo Mamoru.

—Pero yo creo que sería lo mejor —insistió Darien, mirando a Serena.

—Yo sí estoy cansada, cielo.

—Y mañana iremos a patinar sobre hielo. Cada año montan una pista de patinaje en la plaza princi pal de Njardvik y ponen el árbol de Navidad más grande que te puedas imaginar.

Mamoru inclinó a un lado la cabeza, escéptico.

—¿Más grande que el que ponen en el Rockefeller Center?

—No estoy seguro —sonrió Darien—. Pero la pista de patinaje es mucho más grande.

Unos minutos después, cuando Darien se excusó para volver a trabajar, Serena llevó a Mamoru a su suite y, a pesar de las protestas del niño, poco des pués de cenar se había quedado dormido.

Pero ella permaneció despierta, angustiada. Y, sin embargo, entre todas aquellas emociones, sentía cierta esperanza. Estaba segura de que Darien había in sistido en que cenaran en su habitación para evitar cualquier roce con el rey, de modo que estaba pen sando en ella, estaba de su lado.

Suspirando, miró por la ventana los jardines del palacio, las ramas desnudas de los árboles recorta das contra el cielo, el suelo cubierto de nieve.

No sabía por qué sentía esa esperanza, pero estaba allí, dentro de ella, un capullo escondido a punto de abrirse a la luz del día, al calor de la sonrisa de un hombre, del recuerdo de un beso. Estaba convencida, tal vez ingenuamente convencida, de que podía confiar en Darien, de que podrían ser amigos. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, incluso algo más.

—El rey está esperándome —Darien informó fríamente al soldado que hacía guardia frente a la puerta de la habitación de su tío y el hombre se apartó.

Armando estaba sentado en una cama con dosel de madera labrada, apoyado sobre varios almohado nes y con el edredón sobre las piernas.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Darien.

—A ese plan tuyo para librarte de la madre de Mamoru.

—Ah, sí, claro —murmuró él, apoyando un hombro en la pared—. Está funcionando.

—No entiendo por qué no puedes darle dinero para que se vaya —murmuró su tío—. O podríamos lanzar una campaña de rumores sobre su pasado...

—No vamos a hacer nada de eso. Insultada en los periódicos sensacionalistas no beneficiaría en nada a tu heredero y, además, ya te he dicho que no se la puede comprar.

—Y, como yo te he dicho antes, se puede comprar a todo el mundo —insistió el rey—. El precio de tu madre fue cincuenta mil —Armando se quedó callado un momento, disfrutando al ver la sorpresa en los ojos de su sobrino— dólares.

Darien se quedó inmóvil. No estaba dispuesto a creerlo. . , quería llamarlo mentiroso a la cara. Su madre no habría aceptado ese dinero por abandonar a su hijo.

Pero al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Armando supo que no estaba mintiendo. Su ma dre había aceptado ese dinero para dejarlo con la fa milia real de Amarnes y sus maquinaciones. Y, evidentemente, Armando había estado esperando aquel momento para contárselo.

—Mi madre debió pensar que era lo mejor para mí —logró decir, con el corazón encogido.

—¿Y cuál es tu plan con la americana?

Darien hizo una mueca de desprecio. Qué arrogante confiarle a él precisamente esa tarea cuando aca baba de decirle que ya no era el heredero. Lo había cortado de la línea sucesoria sin miramientos y, sin embargo, seguía esperando que obedeciera sus órde nes sin cuestionar nada. Sencillamente, no estaba acostumbrado a que le llevasen la contraria.

El único que se atrevió a hacerlo fue Zafiro y el resultado lo llevó a abdicar, a exiliarse, a morir.

Darien se tragó el sentimiento de culpa que iba siem pre asociado a ese pensamiento y se volvió para mirar a su tío.

—No hay necesidad de que conozcas los detalles. Yo me encargaré de lidiar con... este inconveniente en su debido momento.

—Un inconveniente, eso es —asintió el rey—. Pero hazlo pronto, no quiero problemas.

—Sí, claro. El asunto estará solucionado mañana por la noche.

—Muy bien —Armando se tapó con el edredón y empezó a toser.

Y, por un momento, Darien sintió pena de aquel an ciano malicioso. Ni siquiera él podía luchar contra el paso del tiempo y la enfermedad.

—Estoy cansado. Hablaremos por la mañana.

Darien volvió a sus habitaciones y, como solía hacer cada noche, se acercó al mueble bar... pero se volvió antes de servirse una copa, disgustado consigo mismo. Suspirando, abrió el balcón y apoyó las ma nos en la fría barandilla de hierro.

No se había sentido tan acorralado en toda su vida. Tenía que proteger a Serena, a Mamoru y a la corona. Y sólo veía una solución. Pero esa solución requería que manipulase a Serena.

Tenía que convertirla en su esposa.

Eso la salvaría, pero la condenaría a la vez. La condenaría a la política de la casa real de Amar nes, a sus maquinaciones y sus intrigas, la conde naría a vivir fuera de su país, a un matrimonio sin amor.

Había pasión entre ellos, Darien lo sabía. Lo sentía cada vez que la veía, cada vez que estaban cerca. Y el deseo de tocarla, de volver a besarla era insopor table.

Era ese deseo lo que le había dado la idea y, sin embargo, ¿sería suficiente? ¿Aceptaría Serena ca sarse con él?

¿Y lo odiaría cuando descubriese lo que había hecho? ¿Lo despreciaría al saber qué clase de hom bre era?

Darien cerró los ojos. Serena era una buena per sona, mejor persona que su madre tal vez. Al menos más fuerte. Su madre, ahora lo sabía, se había de jado llevar si no por la avaricia sí por la desespera ción. Pero treinta años después podía sentir piedad por una mujer que había sido tan acorralada por la familia real de Amarnes que tuvo que dejarse com prar.

Serena no _se _dejaría comprar y no se dejaría acorralar, estaba seguro. Era una buena persona y una buena madre, pensó, sintiéndose como un mons truo.

Demasiado buena para él.

Un golpe de viento helado lo hizo temblar y, mas cullando una palabrota, Darien volvió a entrar en la habi tación.

* * *

**bueno ai capitulo nuevo porque...estoy aburrida en la cocina de mi casa robandole wiffi a mi vecino.**

**ademas el lunes entro a clases y para variar llegare tarde por lo que tengo 3 libros o 4 ya ni me acuerdo :P que debo adaptar para adelantar trabajito para que disfruten ustedes...**

**asi que les preguntare algo:**

**¿quien nuevo libro hoy o mañana? los primeros 2 reviews que me llegen les hare caso pero eligire yo el libro porque no me acuerdo de nunguna trama ajajjajaja **


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

El brillo rosado del amanecer iluminando el suelo de la habitación despertó a Serena. A su lado, Mamoru dormía profundamente.

A medianoche lo había oído moverse inquieto en su habitación y, sin despertarlo, lo había llevado en brazos a su cama.

Su hijo se hacía el valiente, pero debía estar un poco asustado... inquieto al menos. Como ella.

Serena se quedó inmóvil, disfrutando de un mo mento de tranquilidad, aunque sin dejar de pensar en los eventos y las sorpresas del día anterior.

Estaban en Amarnes. Armando podría querer la custodia de su hijo y Darien la había besado.

Suspirando, se levantó de la cama, con cuidado para no despertar a su hijo. El sol empezaba a aso mar por el horizonte; una pálida bola amarilla sobre las montañas. Una mirada al reloj le dijo que eran casi las ocho. El sol salía muy tarde en aquella parte del mundo, pensó.

Aquel día iban a patinar con Darien, pensó mientras se duchaba. Y, a pesar de sus miedos, eso la hizo sentirse tontamente entusiasmada.

Una hora después salían del palacio, los tres so los, bien abrigados para evitar el frío.

¿No llevamos escoltas? —le preguntó a Darien.

Amarnes es un país pequeño y relativamente se guro —contestó él—. Y creo que yo podría tumbar a cualquiera que se acercase —bromeó luego, sacando bíceps.

Serena rió. Le hacía falta eso, pensó; esa sensa ción de que todo estaba bien, de que no había nin gún peligro para su hijo.

A su lado, Mamoru iba prácticamente dando sal tos de alegría.

El sol estaba asomando entre las nubes cuando llegaron a la plaza principal de la ciudad. La última vez que estuvo en Njardvik todo había sido un bo rrón, pero ahora se encontraba mirando alrededor con genuino interés. La plaza estaba rodeada de ele gantes y antiguos edificios, todos pintados en tonos pastel.

En medio de la plaza, llena de luces, habían ins talado una pista de hielo y un árbol de Navidad de al menos quince metros de altura a uno de los lados. Incluso Mamoru se quedó impresionado por su ta maño y anunció que era mejor que el del Rockefe ller Center.

—Qué alivio —rió Darien.

Después de elegir los patines en un puesto al lado de la pista se sentaron en un banco de madera para ponérselos. Serena vio cómo la gente, el hombre que les había dado los patines, la mujer que les ofreció _pebber nodder, _galletitas de canela, miraban a Darien. En esas miradas veía respeto y admiración, in cluso afecto. Darien, se dio cuenta, se había ganado el corazón de su gente.

Y eso la alegró.

—¿Sabes patinar? —le preguntó él entonces.

—Un poco —contestó Serena—. ¿Y tú?

—Un poco también.

—Yo me caigo mucho —confesó Mamoru, esti rando las piernas para que Darien le atase los cordones.

Serena observó ese gesto tan simple, Darien atando los cordones de los patines de su hijo, y su corazón se encogió y se hinchó al mismo tiempo. Había algo tan natural en el gesto que la asustaba. Era demasiado fácil imaginarlos como una familia, imaginar y desear que aquello fuese real.

—Bueno, ya está —Darien se levantó, ofreciéndole una mano a Mamoru y otra a ella. Todos llevaban guantes pero, aun así, le gustó demasiado sentir esa mano firme apretando la suya.

La valentía de Mamoru se esfumó al ver el hielo, pero Darien tomó su mano y, patinando hacia atrás, lo ayudó a deslizarse sobre la pista mientras Serena se quedaba observando. Darien patinaba algo más que «un poco», pensó, divertida. Y su hijo sonreía, en cantado cuando por fin pudo soltar su mano y pati nar solo.

Darien volvió entonces con ella.

—Lo haces muy bien.

—Todos los niños de Amarnes saben patinar —son rió él—. ¿Vas a probar el hielo o no?

—Sí, bueno...

—No irás a decirme que tienes miedo, ¿verdad?

—¿Yo? ¿Miedo?

—Has dicho que sólo patinabas un poco.

—Hace tiempo que no lo hago, pero vamos a probar —Serena entró en la pista y, sin mirar a Darien, em pezó a hacer piruetas, con una pierna colocada en perfecto ángulo recto.

—¡Muy bien, mami! —gritó Mamoru—. Mi mamá patina mejor que nadie.

—Ya lo veo —rió Darien.

Serena volvió a su lado, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Hice patinaje durante cinco años cuando era pe queña —le confesó—. En realidad, quería ser una es trella del patinaje.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Que no era tan buena.

—Eres mejor que yo, desde luego. Y yo pensando darte lecciones...

—A lo mejor debería ser al revés —rió ella.

—O tal vez deberíamos darnos lecciones el uno al otro —le dijo Darien al oído— en otros campos.

Serena se quedó sin respiración. La camaradería que había habido entre ellos hasta un segundo antes reemplazada por algo más profundo, más elemental.

Lo deseaba. Deseaba que la besara, que la tocase, quería hacer el amor con él, sentir el peso de su cuer po...

Serena se dio la vuelta, temiendo que él pudiera leer sus pensamientos. No estaba preparada para que Darien supiera eso.

Aunque tal vez ya lo sabía. Tal vez lo había sa bido desde que la tocó seis años antes en aquel salón y ella había sentido como si tocase su alma. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, su matrimonio con Zafiro no había te nido ni una sola posibilidad desde ese momento.

—¿No vamos a seguir patinando? —preguntó Mamoru.

—Sí, claro que sí —contestó Darien, tomando su ma no—. Y luego vamos a tomar chocolate caliente.

Siguieron patinando durante una hora más antes de que el frío ganase la batalla.

—Hay un café cerca de aquí —dijo Darien— y al cho colate le ponen nata montada.

El aire era frío y húmedo mientras se alejaban de la pista de patinaje, aunque el sol seguía brillando en el cielo.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el prometido café, un sitio pequeño con las paredes forradas de madera, sus mesas y sillas de roble, una reliquia de otros tiempos.

El propietario se apresuró a atenderlos, todo son risas, y unos segundos después estaban sentados a una mesa en el fondo del local, los abrigos y guantes colgados en el perchero.

Uno de los camareros llevó un cuaderno de di bujo y una caja de lápices de colores para Mamoru y, mientras su hijo coloreaba, Serena aprovechó la oportunidad para estudiar a Darien: un par de copos de nieve brillaban en su pelo y tenía las mejillas rojas del frío. Tontamente, deseó pasar la mano por su cara para ver si era tan suave como parecía...

Pero apretó los puños, decidida a contener el im pulso.

—Estás muy callada —dijo él entonces—. ¿En qué piensas?

Serena no tenía la menor intención de contarle la verdad, de modo que se encogió de hombros.

—Has cambiado.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí —afirmó Serena—. Ya no eres...

—¿Un playboy? —terminó Darien la frase por ella.

—No, pero es más que eso.

—Qué interesante.

Serena se dio cuenta de que no quería seguir ha blando de sí mismo y se preguntó por qué. Pero no pudo seguir pensando porque el camarero apareció con tres tazas de chocolate con nata montada y Mamoru dejó a un lado los lápices para disfrutar de su merienda.

—¿Decidiste dejar atrás los días de fiestas cuando supiste que algún día serías el rey de Amares?

Algo brilló en los ojos de Darien, algo que ella no entendió.

—Más o menos. Ya te dije una vez que algunas cosas podrían ser sórdidas y, a la vez, aburridas.

—¿Ir de fiesta empezó a aburrirte?

—Siempre me aburrió.

Serena levantó la mirada de su taza, con la na riz manchada de nata.

—¿Qué significa sórdidas?

Darien y Serena se miraron, sorprendidos. Ésa era la señal de que debían cambiar de conversación. Sin embargo, seguía sintiendo una gran curiosidad por la vida de Darien. Por su infancia, por el hombre que había sido y en el que se había convertido. Un hom bre, se dio cuenta alarmada, que podía gustarle mu cho. Un hombre al que podría amar.

Cuando terminaron sus chocolates, Darien dijo que debían volver al palacio.

—Pareces cansado, jovencito.

—¡No estoy cansado! —protestó Mamoru.

—Bueno, de acuerdo, pero tu madre sí. Y mientras ella se echa una siestecita, yo podría enseñarte el sa lón de juegos del palacio. ¿Sabes jugar al billar?

—No —respondió Mamoru, entusiasmado—. Pero puedo aprender.

—Si a tu mamá le parece bien...

Serena sonrió. Echarse una siestecita sonaba de maravilla.

Una vez fuera del café se encontraron con un mercadillo navideño; una calle estrecha llena de puestos en los que vendían productos de artesanía, galletas y adornos.

—¿Todos estos son Santa Claus? —preguntó Serena, examinando una fila de figuritas de madera de barba blanca y gorro rojo.

—No, son _nissen. _Es parecido a un _Santa _Claus, aunque bastante más travieso.

—¿Más travieso?

—Originalmente, era el protector de las granjas, pero podía robar el heno de las vacas para dárselo a los caballos, por ejemplo, El día de Nochebuena al guien se viste como un _nisse y _va por las casas preguntando a los niños si han sido buenos.

—¿Alguien se vestía de _nisse _cuando tú eras pe queño? —preguntó Serena, imaginando a Zafiro pi diendo todos los regalos mientras Darien se quedaba en la sombra.

—Sí, claro —contestó él, con gesto serio—. Siem pre.

—¿Y cuál era tu respuesta? ¿Habías sido un niño bueno?

Darien, que tenía una figurita en la mano, volvió a ponerla en su sitio.

—Yo siempre fui un niño muy bueno.

Serena podía imaginar lo que _no _le estaba con tando, los recuerdos que se guardaba para sí mismo. Ignorado, abandonado, prácticamente huérfano en un palacio en el que todas las atenciones eran para Zafiro. Podría haber sido un niño bueno, pero du daba que hubiera sido un niño feliz. Y cuando miró la figurita del _nisse, le _pareció que se reía de ellos.

Poco después dejaron atrás el mercadillo y empe zaron a caminar hacia el palacio, Darien llevando a Mamoru de la mano. Y ella no podía dejar de pen sar que parecían un padre y un hijo...

¿Y si Darien hubiera sido el padre de Mamoru en lugar de Zafiro? ¿Y si lo hubiera conocido antes? ¿Se habrían enamorado?

Preguntas absurdas, se dijo, para las que nunca obtendría respuestas. El pasado era el pasado, no ha bía forma de cambiarlo. Y el presente ya era lo bas tante angustioso.

Y en cuanto al futuro...

¿Qué podía haber entre ella y Darien, el heredero al trono? La habían considerado una candidata indesea ble seis años antes y dudaba que algo hubiera cam biado a ese respecto.

Además, estaba exagerando. Lo único que Darien había hecho era besarla y ni siquiera había sido un beso de verdad.

Aunque a ella se lo hubiera parecido.

Pero en dos semanas volvería a casa con Mamoru al menos, eso era lo que quería, lo que esperaba. Seguía temiendo los planes del rey, pero aun así, entre sus miedos y sus incertidumbres, ahora sentía el absurdo deseo de que esas dos semanas no terminasen.

Estaba funcionando, pensó Darien, apretando la mano de Mamoru. El niño estaba contándole algo sobre un robot... ¿o era un dinosaurio? mientras su propia mente viajaba en círculos. Él tenía un plan, lo estaba llevando a cabo y era, evidentemente, un éxito.

Serena estaba enamorándose de él.

¿Entonces por qué se sentía como un canalla? «Porque no la mereces. Nunca la has merecido y nunca merecerás a una mujer como ella».

Darien apartó esos amargos pensamientos, las voces de su atormentada conciencia, sus recuerdos. Tenía que concentrarse, seguir intentando lograr su obje tivo. Porque aunque Serena descubriese la verdad, aunque lo odiase, él sabía que estaba haciendo lo que tenía que hacer.

Por ella.

Serena, atónita, miraba los vestidos que Darien había enviado a su habitación con instrucciones de que eli giera uno para ponerse esa noche. Dentro de la caja había una tarjeta con una sencilla frase: _cena conmigo. _

Con el corazón acelerado y los nervios de punta, Serena sacó los vestidos y los colgó en la puerta, mi rando de uno a otro. ¿Cuál de ellos debía ponerse para cenar?

Para cenar a solas con Darien.

Ahora, por fin, le explicaría lo que sabía sobre los planes del rey, aunque la verdad era que apenas podía pensar en eso.

En lo único que podía pensar era en estar a solas con él. ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Qué haría Darien? ¿Y qué haría ella?

—¿Cuál debo ponerme, Mamoru?

El niño estaba tumbado en la cama, viendo un programa de dibujos animados en danés con una ex presión de enternecedora perplejidad.

—¿Eso son vestidos?

—Pues claro, tonto —rió Serena—. ¿Y por qué es tás viendo un programa en danés?

—Lo he visto en casa y ya sé lo que pasa.

—Venga, pequeñajo, ayúdame a elegir.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Mamoru apartó los ojos de la televisión y, después de mirar atentamente los tres vestidos, señaló uno de ellos:

—El azul.

—¿Tú crees?

Era un poco patético pedirle consejo de moda a un niño de cinco años, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien para controlar los nervios.

Sí —respondió Mamoru que, harto de la charla sobre moda, volvió a concentrarse en los dibujos animados—. Es del mismo color que mi robot.

—Ah, pues ésa es tan buena razón como cualquiera.

Serena fue a cambiarse al cuarto de baño y, cuando se lo puso, la seda del vestido se deslizó so bre ella como plata líquida. Era engañosamente sim ple: dos estrechas tiras sujetando un corpiño con lentejuelas y una falda de seda que caía hasta los to billos.

—Hace juego con tus ojos —dijo Mamoru cuando salió del baño.

—Ah, me alegro de que te hayas fijado.

—¿Has traído tus cosas del pelo?

El niño sabía que no le gustaba su pelo rizado y solía alisárselo con una plancha.

—No, se me ha olvidado. Darien tendrá que sopor tarme con estos pelos.

—¿Vas a cenar con Darien?

—Sí, vamos a cenar juntos mientras tú cenas con Amy.

—¿Vas a casarte con él?

—iMamoru! —exclamó Serena—. ¿Por qué pre guntas eso?

El niño se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. Darien es simpático y yo no tengo un papá. A Serena se le encogió el corazón.

—No sabía que quisieras uno.

Mamoru volvió a encogerse de hombros, como si no tuviera importancia. Pero ella se dio cuenta por primera vez de que tal vez su hijo deseaba tener un padre.

¿Podría serlo Darien?

Pero era absurdo, ridículo, no sabía por qué se le había ocurrido tal cosa. Darien la había invitado a ce nar porque estaban en su país, en el palacio. Senci llamente se estaba portando como un buen anfitrión. Y sin embargo...

Ella deseaba mucho más. Durante los últimos cinco años había aparcado sus propios deseos para cuidar de Mamoru. Llevar su negocio y cuidar de su hijo había sido suficiente para ella.

Pero ya no lo era.

Quería más. Quería a Darien.

A las ocho en punto, Serena llevó a Mamoru al cuarto de los niños, donde Amy los recibió con una sonrisa.

—¡Qué guapa está! No tendrá una cita, ¿verdad?

—No, bueno... sólo voy a cenar con Darien.

—Pues páselo bien —sonrió la niñera—. Estoy se gura de que será así.

Dejando a Mamoru en manos de la capaz niñera, Serena bajó al primer piso donde la esperaba un empleado del palacio para llevarla al comedor.

El hombre abrió la puerta y desapareció de inme diato. Como en el saloncito del consulado, había una chimenea encendida y una mesa puesta para dos. Pero las paredes de aquel comedor estaban fo rradas de madera y las ventanas ocultas por suntuo sas cortinas de terciopelo granate.

Y, como en el consulado, Darien estaba de pie frente a la chimenea, con un traje de chaqueta, el pelo pei nado hacia atrás. Tenía un aspecto atractivo y se ductor y Serena lo deseaba corno no había deseado nada en toda su vida.

Porque aunque la habitación era similar a la del consulado la situación ahora era muy diferente. _Ella _era diferente y también lo era Darien. Ya no sentía miedo y debía admitir que confiaba en él.

—¿De verdad tenía que ponerme este vestido?  
—Yo esperaba que eligieras precisamente ése.

—En realidad lo ha elegido Mamoru —sonrió Serena_—. _Aunque todos eran preciosos.

—Pero el azul hace juego con tus ojos.

—Eso es lo que ha dicho mi hijo.

—Un chico listo —sonrió Darien, deteniéndose frente a ella, lo bastante cerca como para que pudiese to carlo y, sin embargo, tan lejos.

Serena, nerviosa, tenía la impresión de que Darien podía ver a través de la tela del vestido...

—Tengo hambre.

Él sonrió y ella se puso colorada. No había que rido decir eso, pero las palabras habían escapado de su boca.

—Yo también —murmuró él. Y Serena supo que no estaban hablando de comida—. Vamos a tomar una copa de vino.

Pero ella no necesitaba vino; ya se sentía borra cha, mareada.

—Muy bien —murmuró, sin embargo.

Darien le ofreció una copa y levantó la suya.

—Por esta noche —brindó. Y esas palabras eran una promesa de lo que estaba por llegar.

Serena dejó que el líquido calentase su garganta. Se sentía ligera, como si no pesara nada, incapaz de pensar en algo que no fuera Darien. Sabía que no debe ría ser así. ¿No se había reunido con él para hablar del futuro de su hijo y de los planes del rey?

Pero todas las preguntas que quería hacer, todas las respuestas que pensaba exigir se esfumaron ante el deseo que sentía por aquel hombre.

—¿Nos sentamos? —sugirió él.

—Sí, claro.

—Permíteme —Darien apartó una silla para ella y Serena tuvo que tragar saliva.

—Algo huele muy bien —logró decir.

Darien levantó la tapa de una bandeja y el comedor se llenó de un delicioso aroma a romero y limón. Pero, aunque le sirvió una suculenta porción de pollo con espárragos frescos y patatas nuevas, Serena no era capaz de saborear nada, nerviosa como estaba al no tar el roce de la rodilla de Darien bajo la mesa...

—Debo contarte una cosa —empezó a decir él en tonces, dejando el tenedor sobre el plato—. El rey quiere convertir a Mamoru en su heredero.

Esa frase no tenía sentido para ella. Las palabras penetraron en la neblina de cerebro como moscas, haciendo círculos...

«El rey quiere convertir a Mamoru en su here dero».

—Pero eso es imposible —dijo por fin—. Zafiro ab dicó y Mamoru no tiene derechos...

—El rey ha decidido cambiar las leyes sucesorias —la interrumpió Darien.

La neblina de deseo desapareció de repente bajo la cruel realidad. Si Mamoru era el heredero del rey Armando, entonces sería rey algún día. Rey de Amarnes. Viviría allí, su vida dedicada a la corona. Y ella... ¿cuál sería su papel?

La repuesta era evidente: ninguno.

Serena se levantó de la mesa, angustiada.

—¿Ése era el plan?

—Sí, aunque yo no lo sabía.

—No, claro, no podías saberlo. Porque si Mamoru es el heredero, entonces tú...

—Yo no seré rey —terminó Darien la frase por ella.

Lo había dicho sin entonación, sin emoción. ¿Qué estaría pensando, sintiendo?, se preguntó Serena. No tenía ni idea y eso la asustaba.

Las esperanzas que había tenido aquel día ahora le parecían ridículas, falsas. ¿Quién era aquel hombre?

—¿Estás disgustado?

—No puedo decir que la noticia no haya sido una desilusión para mí, pero si eso es lo que el rey desea, yo no puedo hacer nada.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? —le preguntó Serena—. Yo no quiero que mi hijo sea rey... quiero que sea un niño normal, con una vida normal.

Pensó entonces en la abogada amiga de su ma dre. ¿Cómo se podía demandar a un rey? ¿Sería po sible hacerlo?

—Me temo que eso es imposible.

—Pero no puede ser. Esto no es una dictadura... ¿no tenéis un Parlamento?

—Sí, pero me temo que el Parlamento hace lo que dicta el rey. Armando es, y ha sido siempre, un mo narca con mucha personalidad.

—¿Y qué debo hacer yo? ¿Aceptarlo sencillamente? ¡Mi hijo no puede ser rey, Darien! Amy me ha con tado cosas... me contó que tu propia madre tuvo que marcharse de aquí.

—Sí, es cierto.

—¿Y eso es lo que va a pasarme a mí? ¿El rey va a enviarme de vuelta a Nueva York o intentará com prarme de nuevo?

—No —dijo él, con calma—. Quería que te ofreciera dinero en Nueva York, pero nunca te hice la oferta.

—Me pidió que te ofreciera un millón de euros —le aclaró Darien—. Pero supe en cuanto te vi que no servi ría de nada.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

Él se dio la vuelta para mirar por la ventana.

—Y es cierto, mi madre se marchó de aquí cuando yo tenía seis años... cuando Zafiro nació. Mi padre murió el mismo año y Armando estaba deseando li brarse de mí. O al menos ponerme en mi sitio y, por supuesto, no podía hacer eso sin antes librarse de mi madre. Ya no la necesitaba para nada y quería tener el campo libre —Darien dejó escapar un largo suspiro—. De modo que la compró.

Serena lo miró, perpleja. No podía ver su cara, pero sentía su dolor llegando hasta ella como en oleadas.

—Lo siento mucho.

Sólo la vi un puñado de veces después de eso y murió cuando yo tenía dieciséis años... de un enfi sema pulmonar —Darien se volvió para mirarla—. Y yo no quería que lo que le pasó a mi madre te pasara a ti. Aunque fuese una orden del rey.

El corazón de Serena golpeaba dolorosamente contra sus costillas. Quería preguntarle qué había querido decir con eso, quería alguna esperanza, por pequeña que fuera, pero el futuro de Mamoru era demasiado abrumador.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer? —le preguntó—. No po demos... yo no puedo... —Serena se detuvo un mo mento para respirar—. No voy a dejar que me com pren y no pienso abandonar a Mamoru.

—Lo sé, pero se me ha ocurrido una solución.

Luego se quedó callado, mirándola a los ojos, y Serena sintió que el mundo se detenía, como si todo hubiera llevado a aquel momento, a aquella posibili dad. Darien dio un paso adelante entonces, ofreciéndole su mano.

—Serena —le dijo— puedes convertirte en mi mu jer.

* * *

**lo mismo que puse en el otro capitulo (que se note que ando floja XD)**

**la verdad de porque me eh demorado, es porque literalmente eh llegado a solo dormir.**

**llevo tres dias en clases y siento que llevara meses.**

**me haran las clases que corresponden a 4 meses en solo 2 meses asi que voy a andar mas estresada que nunca, leyendo cosas para la universidad, darme mi tiempito para leer fic y poder adaptarle libros (que espero que nadie mas haya subido con otro nombre ¬¬)**

**asi que chicas espero que les haya gustado el capi y nos vemos en mmm el viernes? dependiendo cuan cansada llege n_n **

**besos besos**

**Fer**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Serena miró a Darien, incrédula. Había espe rado... algo, ¿pero aquello?

—¿Tu qué?

—Mi esposa —sonrió él—. Es muy sencillo.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Si te casaras conmigo podrías permanecer en Amarnes, en la vida de Mamoru. Tendrías un sitio aquí...

Como reina de Amarnes.

—No, me temo que no. Yo perdería el título de he redero... pero sigo siendo el duque de Larsvik. Y, por lo tanto, tú serías la duquesa de Larsvik.

—Ah, vaya, qué desilusión —exclamó Serena, irónica.

—Pues lo siento —sonrió Darien.

—Mira, no...

—¿Hay alguna razón para que me rechaces?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Había demasiadas razo nes para nombrarlas todas. Y, sin embargo, también sentía el deseo de decir que sí. ¿Pero cómo podía hacer aquella locura?

—¿Qué es esto, una especie de boda por compasión?

Te parezco la clase de hombre que se casaría por compasión?

—No pareces la clase de hombre que se casaría y punto.

Darien asintió con la cabeza.

—Tal pero siempre he sabido que algún día tendría que casarme. Es lo esperado.

—¿Y se supone que así debo sentirme mejor?

—Es la verdad. Además, nuestro matrimonio ayudaría a estabilizar la monarquía. Un rey niño...

—Armando no está muerto todavía —lo interrumpió Serena.

—Pero Mamoru sólo tiene cinco años y no me gustaría verlo a merced de un regente que no qui siera lo mejor para él.

—¿Y tú sí querrías lo mejor para él?

—Por supuesto.

Aquello era demasiado. Reyes, reinas, regentes, duquesas... Serena sentía como si estuviera en un cuento de hadas.

¿Tendría un final feliz?

—¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

—Tú y yo no nos queremos, Darien.

—No, pero nos llevamos bien y disfrutamos de la compañía del otro. ¿Quién sabe qué podría haber entre nosotros en el futuro?

¿Estaba diciendo que podría amarla?, se preguntó ella, con el corazón lleno de esperanza.

No, era una locura. No podía casarse con Darien.

Unos días antes ni siquiera le gustaba. Lo odiaba y no confiaba en absoluto en aquel cínico playboy... Pero Darien ya no era ese hombre.

Durante los últimos días le había parecido otra persona. Serena se dio la vuelta para mirar los jardines de palacio bri llando bajo la luna.

—¿Y cómo se tomaría tu tío la noticia?

—No tendría más remedio que aceptarlo.

—¿De verdad? No parece la clase de persona que sencillamente acepta las cosas que no le gustan.

—No, desde luego que no. Pero no podrá hacer nada contra un certificado de matrimonio.

—Podría hacernos la vida imposible.

—No se lo permitiré —afirmó Darien, dando un paso adelante—. Y tampoco permitiré que controle a Mamoru...

No, por Dios.

La idea de que un hombre así pudiera manejar a su hijo, convertirlo en alguien que no era, la ponía enferma.

Mamoru era el heredero al trono de Amarnes. No podía ser, era increíble.

Darien dio otro paso hacia ella con los ojos brillan tes y Serena dio un paso atrás, asustada de repente. Temiendo rendirse si la tocaba. No podría resistirse en absoluto y, aunque unos minutos antes estaba deseando, ahora todo había cambiado.

—Como mi esposa y duquesa de Larsvik, tendrías una posición respetable, seguridad —le dijo, po niendo las manos sobre sus hombros—. Si no te casas conmigo... ¿dónde vivirías? ¿Qué harías? Por mu cho que intentases estar con Mamoru, si el rey te lo permitiese, acabarías convirtiéndote en una extraña. Armando aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para debilitar tu posición y tu relación con el niño.

—Esto no puede estar pasando... —murmuró ella.

—Pero así es.

—Tu madre estaba casada y no le sirvió de nada.

—Era una mujer viuda, joven y sola. Tu situa ción... nuestra situación es muy diferente.

—¿Lo es?

Darien bajó las manos para acariciar sus pechos por encima de la tela del vestido.

—Tú sabes que sí.

Serena cerró los ojos, atormentada.

—No... ya no sé nada.

Darien puso un dedo sobre sus labios y ella se dio cuenta de que había abierto los labios, que estaba besando ese dedo...

—Di que sí, Serena.

—Yo... —incluso envuelta en esa neblina de deseo Serena vaciló, desesperada por un beso suyo.

Pero no la besó; sencillamente trazó la línea de su mentón con el dedo, el roce incendiando su sangre.

—¿No ves lo maravilloso que podría ser entre no sotros?

Y de algún sitio Serena encontró fuerzas para decir:

Sexo, sólo sexo.

—_¿Sólo _sexo? —repitió él, riendo—. No has debido tener muy buenos amantes si dices eso.

No, no los había tenido. Porque nunca había sen tido lo que sentía estando con Darien, como si le que mara todo el cuerpo, su mente concentrada en un solo punto, en una sola necesidad.

«Bésame».

—Tú sabes lo que quiero decir —murmuró.

Seguía acariciándola, sus dedos bajando hacia su garganta, hasta su escote...

Un gemido escapó de su garganta; un gemido tan revelador que Darien inclinó la cabeza para buscar su boca.

Sus labios eran a la vez duros y suaves, pensó; fríos y cálidos al mismo tiempo. Una excitante mez cla de contradicciones, como el propio hombre. Pero después, envuelta en sensaciones, la boca de Darien mo viéndose sobre la suya, tan dulce, tentadora y maravi llosa, Serena dejó de pensar.

Apartando las solapas de su traje, metió las ma nos para acariciar sus hombros por encima de la ca misa, la seda de la prenda el único obstáculo para tocar su piel... esa piel que tanto deseaba acariciar.

Y Darien también debía desearlo porque, dejando escapar un gemido ronco, inclinó la cabeza para be sar apasionadamente su hombro desnudo, bajando luego por su escote, apartando la tela del vestido para acariciar sus pechos con manos ansiosas...

Serena escuchó un estruendo de porcelana y cristal cuando Darien apartó los platas de un manotazo para sentarla sobre la mesa.

Había algo perverso y decadente en esa posición; el vestido sobre los muslos, las piernas enredadas en la cintura de Darien como si estuviera ofreciéndose, abierta para él...

¿Cómo había ocurrido?

Serena enredó los dedos en su pelo cuando se in clinó sobre ella, deseando sentirlo dentro...

Cuando ocurrió dejó escapar un gemido de sor presa, su cuerpo por fin unido al de Darien, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. Sentía como si hasta aquel momento le hubiera faltado una pieza crucial de sí misma y por fin estuviera completa.

Darien la miraba a los ojos mientras se movía y Serena sostuvo su mirada. No dijeron una sola pala bra. Aquello era más necesario, más elemental que las palabras. Y más significativo.

Porque nunca había sentido algo así; aquel deseo desesperado satisfecho al fin. Y cuando saciaron su deseo sintió una nueva esperanza, una trémula ale gría. Aquello no era sólo sexo. Era lo que quería, lo que necesitaba; era la forma más pura de comunica ción entre un hombre y una mujer.

Darien miró el rostro de Serena, sus mejillas encen didas y sus labios hinchados, enmarcados por aque lla masa de rizos. Estaba preciosa... y era suya.

Él la había hecho suya.

Experimentaba un deseo posesivo mientras la mi raba, tumbada sobre los restos de la cena, aunque no había querido que fuera así. Él quería una cena ro mántica con velas, una cama suave... pero no había podido esperar. Desde que la tocó había perdido la razón, había dejado de pensar de manera racional. Y no había sido sólo sexo, pensó. Porque a pesar de la urgencia, cuando hizo el amor con Serena, una pieza de sí mismo, la más necesaria, había caído en su sitio.

Darien se apartó entonces, turbado por tales pensa mientos, y Serena se incorporó, bajándose el ves tido con manos temblorosas.

Darien sabía que debía decir algo, hacer algo ade más de arreglarse la ropa y pasarse las manos por el pelo, sus movimientos tan temblorosos como los de Serena. Debería tomarla entre sus brazos y disfrutar sabiendo que su plan había funcionado.

Pero no podía hacer nada.

—Darien...

Él se volvió para mirarla.

—¿Sí?

Serena lo miraba nerviosa, apartándose el pelo de la cara.

—Mamoru... Mamoru sólo podría ser el heredero porque es el hijo de Zafiro.

—Por supuesto —dijo él, sorprendido.

—Su heredero legítimo —insistió ella.

—Naturalmente. He visto el certificado de matrimo nio...

—Lo sé, pero... —Serena se pasó la lengua por los labios, nerviosa. Era algo en lo que había pensado de repente, como una iluminación.

—¿Qué quieres decirme?

—Mamoru... —empezó a decir ella entonces, lle vando aire a sus pulmones—. Mamoru no es mi hijo.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Serena no podía leer la expresión de Darien y no estaba segura de querer hacerlo. Incluso ahora no estaba segura de si debía haberle confesado la verdad, el secreto que había guar dado desde que los dos agentes del gobierno de Amarnes aparecieron en su puerta.

Pero era algo que debía contarle, algo en lo que había pensado cuando Darien le dijo que Armando que ría convertir a Mamoru en el heredero.

¿Había hecho bien en contárselo?, se preguntó. ¿Usaría Darien esa información contra ella? Pero no, no podía ser. Acababan de hacer el amor, Darien le ha bía pedido que se casara con él...

Y, sin embargo, ahora no habría ninguna razón para casarse. Darien podría echarse atrás.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —murmuró él por fin. Serena tragó saliva, sabiendo que tendría que contarle toda la verdad.

—Mamoru no es mi hijo —repitió—. Lo adopté le galmente cuando tenía tres semanas.

—¿Es hijo de Zafiro?

—Sí, por supuesto que sí. Sólo hay que mirarlo... se parece tanto a él. Pero puedes hacer una prueba de ADN si tienes alguna duda.

Darien soltó una carcajada.

—No hay ninguna necesidad de hacerla si no es hijo legítimo de Zafiro. Pero será mejor que me lo cuentes todo.

No hay mucho que contar. Zafiro tuvo una aventura con una camarera en París antes _de _que nos conociéramos y no supo nada sobre el embarazo, so bre Mamoru, hasta después de que nos casáramos. La chica acudió a él, a nosotros, porque no quería quedarse con el niño —Serena vio una mueca de desprecio en el rostro de Darien—. No debes despre ciarla. Si puedes sentir compasión por tu madre, a quien obligaron a dejarte, debes tenerla también para esa pobre chica. Era muy joven, diecinueve años, creo, y una extraña en París. No podía volver a casa con un hijo porque su familia no lo hubiese aceptado y no tenía dinero para mantenerlo...

—¿Por qué no le pidió dinero a Zafiro? Podría haber pedido una pensión alimenticia.

—Tal vez no sabía de esas cosas, ya te digo que era muy joven. O tal vez conocía a Zafiro lo sufi ciente como para saber que no podía confiar en él —Serena suspiró, recordando el miedo en el rostro de la chica—. En cualquier caso, quería que nos que dásemos con Mamoru y volver a su casa. Y para mí fue maravilloso adoptar al niño.

—¿Después de unas semanas de matrimonio? Me nuda luna de miel.

—No, no fue fácil. E imagino que fue entonces cuando Zafiro empezó a alejarse de mí. Casado y con un hijo que no esperaba... en fin, no era lo que quería.

—De modo que se marchó.

—Sí.

—Y tú te quedaste con el niño.

—Sólo había tenido a Mamoru durante unas se manas, pero ya estaba loca por él —Serena respiró profundamente—. Y debes saber que también yo soy adoptada. Mi madre biológica era una chica muy jo ven, una adolescente sin dinero ni recursos. Mi ma dre adoptiva trabajaba como voluntaria en un centro de acogida y decidió quedarse conmigo —suspiró—. Era una mujer soltera y me crió sola, pero tuve una infancia muy feliz, así que pensé que yo podría ha cer lo mismo por Mamoru... y creo que lo he conse guido.

Darien se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Todo eso es admirable —empezó a decir, con un tono cínico que a Serena no le gustó nada.

—No te lo conté antes porque tenía miedo de que el rey lo usara para quitarme al niño. Pero si de verdad sólo está interesado en Mamoru como heredero...

—Así es. Pero deberías habérmelo contado antes.

—Antes —repitió Serena, que acababa de entender a qué se refería—. ¿Por qué? —pero al hacer la pre gunta se dio cuenta de que sabía la respuesta—. Sólo has hecho el amor conmigo para que me casara con tigo. Todo esto, la cena, las velas... no era más que un deliberado intento de seducción.

Darien no dijo nada.

—Y la pista de patinaje... lo amable que has sido durante estos días...

Todo había sido deliberado, planeado para con vencerla, para engañarla. Serena miró los jardines del palacio. La luz de la luna iluminaba la estatua de un ángel, un brazo elevado sobre la cabeza, su rostro tan inexpresivo como el de Darien.

—¿Por qué? —susurró—. ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿Era una venganza?

—No, claro que no —dijo Darien entonces, su rostro tan inexpresivo como lo había sido seis años antes, cuando le preguntó cuánto dinero quería para que dejase a Zafiro.

Era el mismo hombre, pensó entonces, angus tiada.

—Que algo sea planeado no lo hace menos autén tico.

Serena lo miró, incrédula.

—¿Tú crees?

—Serena...

—Todo lo que has hecho ha sido previamente cal culado. Tu amabilidad con Mamoru... absolutamente todo.

—No exageres...

—¡No estoy exagerando! Has puesto mi vida patas arriba en veinticuatro horas sin pensar ni en mí ni en mi hijo. La única persona en la que creí que podía confiar... resulta que ha estado engañándome desde el principio.

Darien dejó escapar un suspiro de impaciencia.

—Aunque creas que estaba manipulándote, lo he hecho por tu bien.

—¡Por mi bien! Muchas gracias, pero prefiero que la gente sea sincera conmigo.

—¡Y tú hablas de sinceridad! Te recuerdo que te has guardado para ti misma los detalles del nacimiento de tu hijo. Yo diría que ése es un detalle im portante.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Dos funcionarios del gobierno de Amarnes aparecieron en mi casa exigiendo que fuera con ellos...

—Muy bien, de acuerdo, pero tampoco a mí me lo has contado. Está claro que tampoco confiabas en mí.

Parecía increíble que unos minutos antes hubie ran hecho el amor. Se habían mirado a los ojos mientras unían sus cuerpos y ella había sentido que lo conocía como no conocía a ninguna otra persona. Y ahora...

—¿Por qué crees que intenté hacerme amigo tuyo? Para que mi propuesta de matrimonio no te pare ciese una locura.

—Estabas intentando hacer que me enamorase de ti.

—Pero no ha funcionado, por lo visto —Darien se dio la vuelta, con las manos en los bolsillos del panta lón.

Pero así había sido, pensó ella, desconsolada. O casi. Había estado a punto de enamorarse de Darien. In cluso había estado a punto de aceptar su petición de matrimonio, pero no por conveniencia sino por amor.

—Entonces ya no hay razón para que nos casemos —murmuró, intentando que su voz sonara firme.

—En realidad, sí.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Acabamos de hacer el amor... sin protección dijo Darien entonces—. Yo no he usado un preservativo y como tú no tienes ninguna relación, imagino que no tomas la píldora.

—No, no la tomo.

No tenía razón alguna para tomar la píldora y Darien lo sabía. Había estado investigándola, después de todo.

—¿Eso también era parte de tu plan?

—No —respondió él, sus mejillas tiñéndose de un tono oscuro—. No era parte de mi plan, pero el hecho es que ha ocurrido, de modo que existe una posibili dad de que hayas quedado embarazada.

Una posibilidad muy pequeña diría yo.

Pero real.

Sí, era verdad, existía la posibilidad de haber que dado embarazada porque estaba en la mitad de su ci clo.

—Pero aunque así fuera...

—Tu hijo sería mi heredero.

—¡Estoy harta de oír hablar de herederos! —ex clamó Serena entonces—. El niño no sería legítimo...

—Sí lo sería —la interrumpió Darien.

—¿Tú querrías este niño... si existiera?

—Sería mi heredero —repitió él.

—La noticia que te he dado debería alegrarte. Si Mamoru no puede heredar el trono, entonces tienes que heredarlo tú.

—Sí, claro.

—Pero tendrás que contárselo al rey y él... podría intentar quitarme a mi hijo —Serena se llevó una mano al corazón.

—Parece que no lo habías pensado bien.

—¡Claro que no lo había pensado! En las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas he tenido que dejar mi país a toda prisa, me he encontrado con una situación ines perada detrás de otra... ya no sé qué pensar.

—No creo que Armando tenga mucho interés en Mamoru cuando sepa la verdad sobre su nacimiento —dijo Darien entonces,

—Y supongo que yo debería alegrarme.

—Por supuesto.

—De modo que, aunque es de la familia, ninguno de vosotros quiere saber nada de él.

—Pensé que se trataba de que _tú _quisieras saber algo de nosotros.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante unos se gundos, el único sonido el del viento moviendo las Contraventanas y el crepitar de los troncos en la chi menea.

—Pero hasta que sepamos si estás embarazada tie nes que quedarte en Amarnes. Y si resulta que espe ras un hijo mío, nos casaremos —dijo Darien entonces, con expresión implacable.

Ya no habrá más fingimientos, pensó Serena, sólo la cruda verdad.

—Yo no estoy hecha para ser reina. No lo estaba antes y no he cambiado.

—Pero ésa es mi decisión.

—¿Y yo no tengo nada que decir?

—Si estás esperando un hijo mío, me temo que no.

Su hijo, su heredero, era lo único que importaba. No tenía nada que ver con ella. ¿Habría querido Darien casarse con ella para tener control sobre Mamoru, el futuro _rey? _¿Para salvaguardar sus propios intereses?

—Me voy a dormir —dijo Serena entonces.

—Muy bien. Hablaremos mañana.

Ella asintió, demasiado cansada y dolida como para discutir. Tenía que escapar de aquella habita ción cuanto antes.

—Buenas noches —susurró.

Darien la miró, en silencio, y Serena se quedó in móvil, como si estuviera sujetándola, mientras veía cómo se oscurecían sus ojos...

—Buenas noches.

Una vez en su habitación, con Mamoru dormido en la otra, Serena se tumbó en la cama, viendo cómo la luna hacía sombras sobre el suelo. ¿Habría sido demasiado dura con Darien al acusarlo de ser un manipulador? Tal vez había hecho aquello por su bien...

No, la había engañado, se dijo. Aunque eso ya no importase. No había ninguna razón para casarse con él, ninguna razón para mantener una relación.

A menos que estuviera embarazada.

Serena se llevó una mano al abdomen, imagi nando un diminuto bebé empezando a crecer en su útero...

Aunque era completamente absurdo, claro.

¿De verdad quería estar embarazada? ¿Quería que creciese una vida en su interior, parte de ella, parte de Darien, para convertirlos en una familia?

¿Cómo podía querer eso?

«Quiero que Darien sea el hombre que ha sido du rante estos últimos días. Quiero que me quiera... como lo quiero yo».

¿Cómo podía amarlo? Un hombre al que una vez había odiado... ¿o ésa había sido una manera de pro tegerse? Durante seis años había sentido una irresis tible fascinación por él...

Y ahora lo amaba. Amaba al hombre que se ha bía mostrado amable con ella, compasivo, apasio nado y dulce con Mamoru.

Serena cerró los ojos, desesperada porque lle gase el sueño para rescatarla de aquellos pensamien tos.

Amaba a Darien, al Darien que había conocido aque llos días, pero pensar que todos sus actos, sus pala bras, sus caricias, todo había sido planeado delibera damente era demasiado horrible. Ella quería que la amase, pensó, y el amor no era manipulador o pla neado... sencillamente era.

El rey está durmiendo.

Darien miró el rostro impasible del soldado que guardaba la puerta y se encogió de hombros.

Muy bien. Hablaré con él por la mañana.

La noticia que tenía que darle sobre Mamoru po día esperar. Una parte de él quería restregarle su victoria por la cara, pero era un impulso infantil y lo contuvo. La información que Serena le había dado era demasiado valiosa... y peligrosa.

De modo que volvió a su habitación, sus pasos silenciosos sobre la alfombra.

Sabía que debería sentirse victorioso. Le había ganado a Armando y el rey aún no lo sabía. Había ga nado la pelea más importante y podía olvidar todos esos años de penas, de soledad, de ser ignorado y descartado. Porque iba a ser el rey.

Y no se casaría con Serena.

¿Por qué se sentía tan vacío, tan decepcionado?

Había disfrutado esos días con ella y con Mamoru, pensó entonces. Y cuando Serena y él estaban solos... Darien cerró los ojos para recordar el brillo de sus ojos celestes, como dos pozos de deseo.

Y quería verlo otra vez. La quería para siempre.  
Darien lanzó una imprecación mientras entraba en su suite. Pero estaba a oscuras y en la oscuridad el viejo demonio de la culpa se alzó de nuevo. «He trabajado mucho para conseguir esto».

Casi podía oír a Armando insultándolo: «que tú fueses el heredero era una aberración».

Y lo era. Él no había nacido para ocupar el trono o para casarse con Serena. Casarse con ella sería un crimen. El acto de un canalla que se había colado como un ladrón en su corazón, llevándose lo que no era suyo.

¿Pero y si Serena esperaba un hijo suyo? ¿Y si se convertía en rey? Entonces, pensó amargamente, tendría todo lo que deseaba... y no se lo merecería en absoluto.

* * *

**les sere sincera...en que parte va el libro? no tengo ni la mas minima idea, no eh tenido ni 1 pisca de tiempo como para leer libros, adaptar o respirar jajaaj**

**asi que si termino de publicar los libros que me quedan (que son 2) recen para que a fines de septiembre no se terminen porque como ai me cierran el semestre y entro a mi practica de observación, lo mas probable es que tenga tiempo**

**eso**

**besos besos**

**Fer**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

A la mañana siguiente, Serena llevó a Mamoru al cuarto de los juguetes para desa yunar. Tal vez por un instintivo deseo de evitar a Darien y al rey, para protegerse a sí misma.

La habitación estaba llena de luz, las cortinas apartadas para dejar entrar el frío sol escandinavo. En cuanto Amy los vio entrar pidió el desayuno, mirando las ojeras de Serena y su pálido rostro.

—¿Qué tal la cena anoche? —le preguntó, tan di recta como de costumbre.

—Bien —contestó ella. Pero se había puesto colo rada y la niñera lo notó.

Desesperada por cambiar de conversación, Serena miró alrededor buscando algún juguete para Mamoru.

—Me sorprende que hayan conservado esta habi tación tal y como estaba durante tantos años.

—Darien y Zafiro fueron los últimos niños en pala cio —dijo Amy.

_Y _Serena los imaginó allí, dos niños morenos ojos azul profundo pero uno mimado, el otro ignorado. Baldar y Hod.

Pero entonces se encontró preguntándose a sí mis ma quién era quién.

—¿Y usted ha seguido aquí durante todos estos años, Amy?

—No, no. He sido profesora de guardería en Njard vik. Mi marido era de aquí y cuando murió decidí quedarme —contestó la mujer—. Me llamaron la se mana pasada para que cuidase de este pequeñajo —dijo luego, señalando a Mamoru—. Ahora el palacio se lle nará de risas infantiles otra vez. Y me temo que todo el país estaba esperándolo.

—¿El rey la contrató?

—No directamente.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

Amy se encogió de hombros.

—Indefinidamente. Hasta que el niño crezca, ima gino.

Serena asintió con la cabeza. No debería sor prenderla; el rey Armando quería que Mamoru se quedase en Amarnes. Pero eso le recordó que Darien ya lo sabía. Lo había sabido en Nueva York, cuando fue a buscarla prometiéndole dos semanas de vaca ciones. La había engañado y después la había sedu cido para convencerla de que se casara con él, para proteger y controlar al heredero al trono. Su trono.

Todo era tan evidente que resultaba horrible y, sin embargo, Serena no quería creerlo. Quería creer en el Darien del que se había enamorado, pero él prác ticamente había admitido la farsa.

Una criada entró entonces con el desayuno: leche calentita, chocolate y un _kringle _danés.

—¿Dónde está Darien? —preguntó el niño.

—No lo sé, cariño.

—Pero ayer dijo que iríamos a montar en trineo.

—¿Ah, sí?

Más promesas, otra manera de ganárselos. Angustiada, Serena se dio cuenta de que debía prote ger el corazón de Mamoru tanto como el suyo pro pio. ¿Y si el niño se encariñaba con Darien? Aunque su futuro era incierto, seguía existiendo la posibilidad de que volvieran a casa unos días después. Y de que no viesen a Darien nunca más.

—Yo creo que hoy estará ocupado. Los príncipes trabajan, cariño.

Mamoru arrugó la nariz.

—¿Y qué hacen?

—Pues... muchas cosas —Serena pensó en el pro yecto de Darien para los refugiados.

«Es fácil ser admirable cuando se tiene dinero para serlo».

No, pensó ella. No era así. Zafiro nunca se había preocupado por nadie y tampoco lo hacía el rey Armando. Zafiro y su padre eran caprichosos, superfi ciales y petulantes. Darien no lo era.

Eso quería creer ella.

—Mamá... —Mamoru interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Dime, cariño.

—¿Podemos ir a montar en trineo de todas formas?

Su hijo la miraba lleno de ilusión y eso la emo cionó. Se había esforzado tanto para darle todo lo que necesitaba desde que lo pusieron en sus brazos. Y, sin embargo, ahora el miedo atenazaba su corazón.

—No lo creo, cielo. Me parece que el príncipe Darien está muy ocupado.

—Pero yo quiero verlo.

—Tal vez más tarde.

Mamoru hizo un puchero... antes de erguir los hombros y asentir con la cabeza, como un hombrecito. Evitada la crisis, Serena sintió que la invadía la tristeza al pensar en lo que su hijo quería... en lo que ella no se había dado cuenta de que echaba de menos.

—Tome un café, señora Tsukino.

—Ah, gracias, Amy.

—Espero que Darien pueda llevarlos a montar en tri neo. Hoy va a nevar.

—Imagino que tendrá cosas que hacer.

—Sí, claro —asintió la niñera—. Ya se habrá dado cuenta de que Armando es el rey sólo de nombre. Se está haciendo mayor y sufrió un infarto el año pa sado... Darien se encarga del trabajo diario.

Serena la miró, sorprendida.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Y la gente lo adora. Es una persona afectuosa, algo que Armando no ha sido nunca. Es como Endimion, su padre —Amy hizo una mueca—. Armando siempre ha estado resentido contra él pero ya se lo he contado e imagino que lo habrá visto usted misma.

—En realidad, aún no conozco al rey. Sabía que estaba resentido con Darien, pero no sabía que Darien se hubiera hecho cargo de su trabajo.

—Armando sigue supervisándolo todo, natural mente —suspiró Amy—. Y mantiene al príncipe bien sujeto, pero así es el rey. Aun así, Darien ha hecho muchas cosas: un nuevo hospital en Njardvik con un ala para investigación de enfermedades pulmonares, por ejemplo. También trabaja para algunas organi zaciones benéficas y últimamente ha conseguido que se endurezcan las penas para los conductores borrachos.

Serena recordó que la madre de Darien había muerto de un enfisema pulmonar. Y endurecer las penas para los conductores borrachos... por la muerte de Zafiro, pensó.

—Sí —dijo Amy entonces—. Algún día será un buen rey.

Evidentemente, la niñera no sabía nada sobre los planes de Armando. Y se alegraba. Ojalá nadie su piera nada y pudiesen volver a Nueva York cuanto antes.

—¡ Darien!

El grito de Mamoru sobresalió a Serena. Pero cuando por fin se volvió, la expresión de Darien no era fría como había esperado. Estaba sonriendo y eso la hizo sentir un ridículo alivio.

—Hola, Mamoru. Yo también me alegro de verte, chico.

Amy se dedicó a limpiar la mesa del desayuno mientras Serena se levantaba para saludarlo.

—Hola.

—Hola —murmuró Darien.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, pero se mira ron a los ojos, los dos recordando la noche anterior, hasta que Mamoru tiró de su magna.

—Ayer dijiste que iríamos a montar en trineo.

—Mamoru...

—Pues eso es lo que vamos a hacer —sonrió Darien.

—¿En serio? Mi mamá me dijo que no podías por que estabas muy ocupado.

—Estoy muy ocupado, pero he decidido tomarme unos días libres para ir a un chalé en las montañas.

—¿A un chalé? —repitió Serena, sorprendida.

—Sí, es un sitio muy tranquilo —sonrió Darien—. Creo que sería buena idea alejarse del palacio y de la prensa —añadió, en voz baja, ofreciéndole un periódico.

Serena leyó el titular: _Misterioso niño en pala cio, _con una fotografía de los tres patinando.

Oh, no.

—Tenía que pasar tarde o temprano —Darien guardó el periódico en el bolsillo—. Pero cuantas menos es peculaciones haya, mejor para todos. Prefiero estar en otro sitio.

—¿Ah, sí? —Serena estaba sorprendida.

Ella imaginaba que Darien querría estar en el centro de todas aquellas especulaciones, controlándolo todo. ¿Pero qué tenía que controlar? Mamoru ya no era una amenaza para él, de modo que podía rela jarse.

Y también debería hacerlo ella, si no se sintiera tan insegura.

—El chalé está a una hora de aquí —siguió Darien—. Podemos ir los tres solos, a menos que tengas al guna objeción.

—No, no. Me parece bien.

—¡Sí! —Exclamó Mamoru—. ¡Vamos a montar en trineo los tres!

Darien acarició su pelo.

—Eso mismo digo yo.

Estaba jugando a un juego muy peligroso, pensaba Darien mientras salía de la habitación. Debería distan ciarse de Serena, de la esperanza que ella represen taba, de la ilusión de tenerlo todo, de tenerla a ella.

Pero había fracasado a la primera oportunidad. Llevaba varias horas intentando concentrarse en el trabajo, pero no dejaba de pensar en ella, deseando hacer el amor otra vez...

Y entonces vio el periódico. El maldito periódico con sus noticias y sus rumores. Y con sus verdades. Había un misterioso niño en palacio, desde luego.

Ni siquiera tenía un plan cuando fue a buscar a Serena. Había ido al cuarto de los juguetes por ins tinto, imaginando que la encontraría allí. Pero cuando dijo lo del chalé se sorprendió a sí mismo tanto como a ella. Se le había ocurrido en el último minuto, no había sido premeditado. Aunque ir al chalé a pasar unos días sería casi como una luna de miel...

Mamoru se había mostrado tan encantado que ya no pudo echarse atrás. Y cuando Serena lo miró se dio cuenta de que también deseaba aquello, á los dos, una familia.

Unos días nada más, se decía a sí mismo. Sólo unos días...

Y luego todo terminaría.

Serena y Mamoru volverían a Nueva York y no se verían nunca más. Tal vez los visitaría en alguna ocasión ya que Mamoru seguía siendo pariente suyo, pero tarde o temprano dejaría de hacerlo y volvería a encontrarse solo.

A menos que Serena estuviera embarazada.

Darien no quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad, no quería hacerse ilusiones. Un hijo, su hijo y de Serena. ¿Pero y si Serena no quería casarse con él? ¿Y si veía el niño como una condena y no como una opor tunidad para estar juntos?

Él lo quería todo, el trono, el niño, a su reina. «No te lo mereces».

Daba igual.

Media hora después, Serena y Mamoru espera ban a Darien en el vestíbulo del palacio.

—¿Dónde está todo el mundo? —preguntó el niño en voz baja.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

No lo sé, cariño. Creo que el rey está durmiendo... parece que ayer lo dejaste agotado.

—Está cansado porque es viejo —dijo Mamoru, con infantil sinceridad—. ¿Dónde está Darien?

—Vendrá enseguida, ya lo verás.

—Aquí estoy.

—¡Darien! —Mamoru se volvió hacia su tío, que bajaba por la escalera en vaqueros y con una gruesa parka.

El Land Rover está aparcado en la puerta, pero habrá que darse prisa si queremos llegar al chalé antes de que empiece a nevar.

Unos minutos después, con Mamoru en el asiento de atrás, tomaban una carretera flanqueada por gran des álamos.

Serena no intentó entablar conversación porque, a pesar de que Darien se mostraba muy cariñoso con el niño, notaba que estaba tenso. Casi tan tenso como ella.

Media hora después, Darien tomó una carretera ve cinal que llevaba a la montaña. Serena vio unos cuantos chalés desperdigados entre los árboles, pero aparte de eso no había más signos de vida.

El cielo azul de la mañana había sido reempla zado por un cielo plomizo que amenazaba nieve y cuando estaban atravesando una verja de hierro for jado, los primeros copos empezaron a caer.

Era perfecto, pensó, mientras salían del coche. El chalé, una estructura de madera con balcones y per sianas de color verde, estaba construido sobre una gran roca y parecía una casita de cuento.

La nieve crujía bajo sus botas mientras iban hacia la entrada, Mamoru corriendo delante de ellos. Y una vez en el interior, Serena se llevó una sorpresa. Aunque por fuera parecía un sencillo chalé de mon taña, el salón tenía un techo altísimo con vigas de madera, una enorme chimenea de piedra y una pa red de cristal desde la que podían ver el magnífico paisaje.

—Es asombroso —murmuró, mientras Darien entraba con las maletas.

—Me alegro de que te guste.

—¿Estamos solos aquí?

—No del todo. Rei y Nicolas son los guardeses cuando la familia real no viene por aquí.

—¿Y cuando vienen por aquí?

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Mi tío suele venir rodeado de gente.

—Pero tú no —observó ella. Mamoru tiró de su manga entonces, desesperado por montar en el trineo.

—No me apetece tener un montón de empleados vigilándonos. Rei seguramente estará por ahí, arreglándolo todo.

—En realidad, estaba haciendo _le dejeuner _—una sonriente mujer de pelo muy negro apareció entonces con una bandeja de bizcochos—. Y Nicolas está fuera, comprobando que el trineo esté preparado.

—Hola, Rei.

—Hace siglos que no teníamos niños por aquí —dijo ella, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa—. Me alegro de volver a verte, Darien.

Él la abrazó, mostrando con ese gesto un genuino afecto.

—Yo también. Siento mucho no haber podido avi sar con más tiempo.

—Contigo no necesitamos avisos.

Serena observaba la conversación con sorpresa y curiosidad. Darien hablaba con la mujer como si fuera de su familia y Rei lo miraba como si fuera un hijo. Y se preguntó si aquella mujer habría sido una especie de segunda madre para él.

—Me alegro mucho de conocerla. Mi hijo anda correteando por ahí...

—Seguro que habrá encontrado el cuarto de jue gos —sonrió Rei— . Pero volverá cuando huela los bizcochos. Los niños intuyen esas cosas.

Y Mamoru debía haberlo intuido porque apare ció como una tromba en ese momento.

El marido de Rei, Nicolas, apareció poco des pués y todos se sentaron alrededor de la chimenea para _tomar _chocolate caliente. Y Serena se sintió relajada de verdad por primera vez desde que llegó a Amares.

Después, Mamoru volvió al cuarto de juegos y Rei llevó a Serena arriba para mostrarle su habi tación, decorada en tonos azules y verdes, con la chimenea encendida y la nieve cayendo al otro lado de la ventana...

Es un sitio mágico.

—Sí, lo es —asintió la mujer.

Serena se apoyó en el marco de la ventana, viendo cómo la nieve cubría los álamos poco a poco. Se ale graba de haber ido allí; era como un respiro de la in certidumbre de palacio. Aunque sólo fuesen unos días.

Con Mamoru ocupado en el cuarto de juegos, in tentó leer un libro o dormir un rato, pero no era ca paz de concentrarse, de modo que se sentó frente a la ventana para ver la nieve, oír el crepitar de los le ños en la chimenea... y echar de menos a Darien.

Al ver cómo trataba a Rei y Nicolas había vuelto a ver al Darien del que se había enamorado... el hombre en el que quería creer.

El hombre en el que _creería, _pensó entonces. ¿No eran el amor y la confianza una decisión? Una decisión que ella podía tomar. Por su hijo, por ella misma.

Quería hacerlo, pensó. Lo quería todo: amor, pa sión, felicidad. Y lo quería con Darien.

Pero no podía arriesgarse. No debía creer en él cuando todo podía ser una manipulación para ha cerse con la corona.

—Hola.

Darien estaba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta y el brillo de vacilación que vio en sus ojos hizo que su corazón latiese más aprisa

Le he dicho a Rei que este sitio es mágico. Gracias por traernos aquí.

—De nada —él entró en la habitación, con las ma nos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros. Pero, a pesar del aspecto despreocupado, Serena veía que estaba tenso, como si también él se diera cuenta de que se sentían incómodos el uno con el otro.

¿Quiénes eran ellos dos? ¿Qué podían ser el uno para el otro?

Serena se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Solías venir aquí cuando eras niño?

—A veces —Darien miró por la ventana—. Siempre que podía —añadió, como una confesión.

—Parece que te llevas muy bien con Rei y Nicolas.

—Son como una familia para mí. Mejor que una fa milia.

«Nosotros podemos ser tu familia», quería decirle Serena. «Me tienes a mí, no estás solo». Pero no po día decirle eso.

—Ya hay mucha nieve, creo que es hora de llevar a Mamoru a montar en trineo —dijo él entonces—. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

Serena asintió. En ese momento habría ido con Darien al fin del mundo.

Ojalá pudiera decírselo.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Darien los llevó a una pendiente cubierta de nieve desde la que iban a lanzarse en el trineo.

—Me parece un poco peligroso—murmuró inquieta.

—!Mamá!—exclamó Mamoru.

—No te preocupes irá conmigo—dijo Darien—. Pero si te parece demasiado peligroso...

—Mamá no me va a pasar nada. Darien viene conmigo.

—Muy bien, de acuerdo—suspiró Serena.

Darien subió al trineo, con Mamoru colocado firmemente entre sus piernas, y se lanzaron pendiente abajo, los gritos de alegría de su hijo haciendo eco por toda la montaña.

Serena los vió subir de nuevo, Darien tirando del trineo y Mamoru parloteando, emocionado. Y se le encogió el corazón porque sabía que no iba a durar, que no podía durar. Pero por el momento tendría que olvidar que iban a marcharse, que Darien se casaría con ella sólo si estaba esperando un hijo suyo... porque no la amaba. Durante aquellos días sólo quería disfrutar de la nieve, de la alegría de Mamoru, de la compañía de Darien.

—Te toca a tí—dijo él cuando llegaron arriba.

—¿Yo? No, no, yo prefiero quedarme aquí.

—Venga, mamá. !Es muy divertido!.

—Yo iré contigo—se ofreció Darien. Serena se imaginó sentándose entre sus piernas y tuvo que tragar saliva.

—Muy bien, de acuerdo.

Unos minutos después estaba en esa posición, sintiendo el calor de Darien en sus costados y espalda, sus manos en su cintura.

—¿Lista?

—Sí... me parece.

Darien empujó el trineo y empezaron a deslizarse pendiente abajo.

—No está tan mal, pensé que daría más miedo.

Pero en ese momento el trineo empezó a tomar tal velocidad que parecía estar volando y Serena lanzó un grito.

—No te preocupes no va a pasar nada.

El mundo pasaba a su lado como un borrón de colores y Serena apayó la cabeza en su pecho dejándose llevar.

Pero de pronto todo terminó y el trineo se paró al final de la pendiente.

—Me ha gustado mucho—sonrió—. De verdad.

Darien la miraba con tal intensidad que la sonrisa se congeló en sus labios.

—Serena...

—Sí—murmuró ella.

Dime que me quieres, por favor

—!Venga, subid!—gritó Mamoru—. Ahora me toca a mí.

Casi con pena, Darien sacudió la cabeza mientras empezaba a subir por la pendiente, tirando del trineo.

Esa noche cenaron con Rei y Nicolas, y agotado después de deslizarse por la pendiente durante horas, Mamoru se durmió enseguida mientras los guardeses se retiraban a su habitación.

Y Serena y Darien se quedaron solos.

El fuego de la chimenea creaba sombras en las paredes del salón, mientras fuera el mundo era absolutamente oscuro.

—Ha sido maravilloso—dijo Serena sentada en uno de los sofás con Darien enfrente—. Imagino que te encantaría venir aquí cuando eras niño.

—Sí mucho—dijo él, atizando el fuego de la chimenea.

—¿También jugabas con el trineo?

Serena intentó imaginar un niño de pelo oscuro, ojos color rey y sonrisa traviesa. Un niño que debía haber encontrado allí la felicidad.

—Me pasaba todo el tiempo jugando en la nieve. Lo de ser el heredero de repuesto tenía algunas ventajas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Que tenía cierta libertad. Zafiro odiaba venir aquí porque no le permitían hacer nada peligroso, ni montar en trineo, ni patinar ni correr. A veces me he preguntado si era por eso...

Darien no terminó la frase.

—¿Por lo que estaba celoso de ti?—terminó Serena la frase por él.

Recordaba como lo había mirado Zafiro antes de salir de palacio y las veces que le había hablado de Darien, siempre con amargura y odio.

—Nunca pensé... ojalá no hubiese desperdiciado su vida—suspiró Darien—. Ojalá yo hubiera podido...

—Tú no eras responsable de Zafiro

—Sí lo era—afirmó él—. Pero no quiero hablar de mí. Háblame de ti.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Dijiste que habías tenido una infancia feliz. Cuentame algo.

—Pues... mi madre tiene un estudio de cerámica en Brooklyn. Es un poco bohemia, ya sabes. Mi casa siempre estaba llena de poetas, escritores, de cantantes. Ninguno de ellos tenía mucho exito, pero eran gente muy interesante, muy apasionada.

—Ah, y tú lo has heredado—sonrió Darien.

No lo había dicho con segunda intención, pero Serena recordó esa noche en el palacio... y que deseaba más. Lo deseaba ahora, deseaba acercarse a él y tocarlo.

Da igual que no me quieras, sólo quiero tocarte otra vez

—Tú tienes una vida en Nueva York—siguió Serena—. Con tu propio negocio, tu familia, tus amigos...

—¿Qué quieres decir?—lo interrumpió ella asustada. Casi parecía como si estuviera diciéndole adiós.

—Seguramente estarías mejor en Nueva York—

—No.

Darien la miró, sorprendido.

—¿No?

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora —murmuró Serena, mirándolo a los ojos—. No quiero que hablemos de nada.

—Serena...

Ella se levantó del sofá para sentarse a su lado y Darien cerró los ojos un momento.

—Este sitio es mágico y no tenemos que pensar en nada durante unos días.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

—Sólo unos días... sólo eso.

Lo había dejado bien claro, pensó Serena. Nin guna expectativa, ningún futuro. Muy bien, aceptaría lo que le ofreciera. Tendría que ser suficiente porque la idea de no tener nada le resultaba intolerable.

—Sólo unos días —asintió.

Darien enredó los dedos en su pelo y buscó sus la bios en un beso tan profundo, tan embriagador que pensó que iba a desmayarse. Lo había echado tanto de menos, lo necesitaba tanto...

Sólo se oía el crepitar de los leños en la chimenea y sus propias respiraciones, el susurro de la ropa ca yendo al suelo y el más suave, inaudible, susurro de un hombre y una mujer abrazándose, piel con piel, mientras sus bocas y sus cuerpos se encontraban de nuevo y el deseo desesperado era por fin satisfecho.

Acabó demasiado pronto. Serena sabía que sería así, que aquellos días en el chalé pasarían demasiado deprisa. Durante el día jugaban con Mamoru, mon tando en el trineo y explorando los alrededores o haciendo las inevitables peleas con bolas de nieve, dis frutando con placeres tan simples.

Un día bajaron al pueblo, un lugar pequeño con casitas de madera y un mercadillo navideño en el que Serena no pudo resistir comprar un _nisse. _

Era tan fácil olvidarse de las preocupaciones y de los miedos en un sitio como aquél, lejos de los si niestros silencios del palacio, de la tensión y la an siedad. Allí no había príncipes ni princesas, duques o duquesas, ni herederos. Eran sencillamente una fa milia: una madre, un padre y un niño.

Marido y mujer. O casi. Los días estaban llenos de diversión y las noches eran aún más maravillosas mientras Darien y Serena descubrían uno el cuerpo del otro. Bajo la cubierta de la oscuridad, no les hacían falta palabras... sólo unos provocativos murmullos: ¿te gusta esto?, ¿te gusta así?». Las risas y los susu rros del placer compartido.

Mientras estaba en los brazos de Darien, Serena no quería pensar que aquello iba a terminar. Y tal vez no terminaría. Sin querer, se encontró a sí misma imaginando el hijo que podría llevar dentro, con sus ojos y el pelo y la sonrisa de Darien. Porque quería a ese niño, lo deseaba de verdad. Quería una razón para quedarse, una razón para que Darien se casara con ella. Aunque tal vez no la amaba ahora, podría amarla con el tiempo.

Pero, inevitablemente, llegó el final. Los dos días que habían pensado estar en el chalé se habían con vertido en diez y Serena sabía que pronto volverían al palacio, a la realidad. Tendría que explicarle a Mamoru, que había aceptado aquella nueva vida sin el menor problema, que debían volver a Nueva York. A su casa...

Pero en aquel momento ya no le parecía su casa.

Esa noche Serena estaba tumbada al lado de Darien, con una mano sobre su pecho, las sábanas en redadas en sus cuerpos desnudos, la habitación ilu minada por la luz de la chimenea. Fuera, el mundo estaba en silencio, expectante; Darien le había dicho que era porque iba a nevar otra vez.

—Ojalá pudiéramos pasar la Navidad aquí.

—Durante las navidades hay muchas obligaciones en palacio —suspiró él—. Pero tengo un regalo para ti.

—¿Un regalo?

—¿Tanto te sorprende? Lo compré en el mercadillo del pueblo —Darien saltó de la cama y volvió poco des pués con un objeto envuelto en papel de colores—. Es una baratija, pero pensé que podría gustarte.

—Seguro que sí.

—Venga, ábrelo. Eso es lo que se hace con los re galos, ¿no?

—Sí, claro —Serena tenía un nudo en la garganta mientras rasgaba el papel. Era un colgante, un topa cio azulejo con una cadenita de oro. Lo levantó y, a la luz de la chimenea, la piedra se volvió de fuego azul—. Es pre cioso. Muchísimas gracias.

—Es una nadería, pero pensé que te quedaría bien... destaca el azul de tus ojos.

—Mis ojos son celestes —protestó ella mientras Darien le ponía el colgante al cuello.

—celestes con puntitos azules. Sólo se pueden ver cuando estás muy cerca.

Se miraron a los ojos entonces, en silencio porque no hacían falta palabras. Darien se inclinó para besarla en el cuello y ella deslizó las manos por su espalda, sonriendo cuando enredó las piernas en su cintura y lo oyó contener el aliento.

Se movían despacio, con un ritmo exquisito, sin decir nada, mirándose a los ojos y diciéndoselo todo de esa forma.

Nunca se había sentido tan cerca de otra persona y, sin embargo, había algo aquella noche... como si fuera una despedida.

—Yo también tengo un regalo para ti —le dijo des pués, tumbados en la cama.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Es una tontería, pero... pensé en ti cuando lo vi —sonrió Serena, antes de levantarse para sacarlo del bolso.

—¿Qué puede ser? —rió Darien, mientras abría el pa quete. Dentro había un _nisse _hecho a mano.

—Es bonito, ¿verdad? Tenía una cara más simpá tica que los demás. No creo que vaya a hacer trave suras, de modo que debes haber sido un buen chico.

Darien no dijo nada y Serena se preguntó si habría cometido un error. Pero cuando vio el _ajase _el día anterior en el mercadillo había pensado en él, en su triste infancia.

Por fin, Darien levantó la mirada.

—Gracias —murmuró, con voz ronca—. Es un re galo precioso.

Si Serena había tenido alguna duda sobre si merecía su amor, en ese momento supo que todos sus miedos y dudas eran ridículos.

De repente, estaba segura.

Darien era ese hombre... lo había visto cuando ju gaba con su hijo, cuando ayudaba a Nicolas a cargar leña, cuando abrazaba a Rei, cuando le hacía el amor mirándola a los ojos...

Y quería decírselo.

Pero Darien se levantó entonces, como intentando escapar de ella.

—Es muy tarde, deberíamos dormir. Mañana tene mos que volver al palacio.

Serena dejó caer los brazos. No podía haberlo dejado más claro: no quería una declaración de amor.

—Muy bien.

Darien volvió después con una cajita blanca en las manos: una prueba de embarazo.

—La he comprado en el pueblo. Puedes hacértela mañana.

—Pero si no han pasado dos semanas.

—Por lo visto, puedes hacerte la prueba en diez días y el resultado es bastante fiable.

—Muy bien —repitió ella, tomando la caja. Sus es peranzas, sus ilusiones, aplastadas para siempre.

Serena despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente, con Darien dormido a su lado, y entró en el cuarto de baño.

Su vida dependía de aquella cajita, pensó. ¿No sería mejor saberlo ahora para seguir adelante con su vida si ése era el caso?

Y si estaba embarazada, para empezar su vida con Darien.

Con el corazón acelerado, leyó las sencillas ins trucciones un par de veces para estar segura y des pués se hizo la prueba.

Los siguientes tres minutos le parecieron una eter nidad pero antes de que pasaran oyó un golpecito en la puerta.

—¿Serena?

—Espera un minuto.

Literalmente.

Darien se quedó en silencio _y _Serena supo que tam bién él estaba esperando el resultado, la decisión so bre su futuro... si había uno para ellos.

Los tres minutos pasaron por fin y, con el cora zón en la garganta, Serena tomó la barrita para ver el resultado.

No había puntito rosa. No estaba embarazada.

—¿Serena? ¿Te estás haciendo la prueba?

—Si —contesto ella, volviendo a leer las instrucciones: _si no apareciera un punto rosa significa que no está embarazada. Puede volver a hacerse la prueba en tres días. _

Tres días. Tenía tres días más para estar segura del todo.

—Serena, abre la puerta.

Ella se movió, sin fuerzas. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de cuánto había deseado estar embarazada para agarrarse a ese sueño, a esa esperanza. Ahora ya no había razones para quedarse.

—¿Y bien?

—No estoy embarazada.

—Ah —murmuró Darien, mirándola a los ojos—. Bueno, supongo que es lo mejor para todos.

—Sí —murmuró Serena. No quería hablarle de los tres días, de la posibilidad de que aún estuviera em barazada—. Pues entonces ya está. Se acabó.

No había nada más que decir, pero seguían mi rándose el uno al otro sin decir nada, deseando...

Al menos ella lo deseaba. Deseaba que Darien la to mara entre sus brazos, que le dijera que la quería tanto como lo quería ella, que habría otras oportuni dades, que aún podían estar juntos. Pero Darien no dijo nada de eso.

—Serena...

—¿Sí?

Darien abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese mo mento empezó a sonar su móvil; la línea directa con el palacio. Serena supo que la conversación había terminado y rezó para poder retomarla en algún mo mento.

El entró en la habitación para contestar y habló rápidamente con alguien en su idioma. Y cuando se volvió hacia ella su expresión era tan seria que Serena supo que algo terrible había ocurrido.

—Es el rey.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—El rey Armando ha muerto.

* * *

**perdon por la demora!**  
**pero es que eh tenido que hacer muchas cosas esta semana (y eso que me dieron 4 dias de finde semana) pero como las clases de 4 meses me las comprimieron en solo 2 por lo que si me doy de vaga lo mas probable que no rinda en clases.**

**si es que me demoro, no es porque no me acuerde, sino porque no eh podido conectarme a fanfiction (facebook siempre estoy en linea jajajajaja)**

**asi que eso**

**besos besos**

**Fer**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Todo había cambiado. Había ocurrido tan rá pido. Unos minutos antes Darien y ella estaban en la habitación a punto de... ¿de qué? ¿De escuchar una declaración de amor?

Y de repente, tras la muerte del rey, todo había cambiado. Dañado o tal vez destruido para siempre... si alguna vez hubo una oportunidad. Un minuto des pués de la llamada, Darien estaba haciendo las maletas y pidiéndole a Nicolas que llevase el coche frente a la casa.

—Pero son las seis de la mañana y Mamoru está dormido —protestó Serena.

—No te preocupes por él, puede dormir en el co che.

Ni siquiera estaba mirándola y su expresión era muy seria, grave. Estaba pensando en sus obligacio nes, en el palacio, en él mismo como rey. Estaba convirtiéndose en el antiguo Darien, el Darien que ella ha bía esperado no fuese real, como una serpiente vol viendo a ponerse su antigua camisa.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Mamoru cuando fue a la habitación a despertarlo.

—Tenemos que volver al palacio, cariño. El rey...

—¿Qué le ha pasado, está enfermo?

—No lo sé, cielo —Serena prefería no darle la no ticia en ese momento—. Nos enteraremos cuando lle guemos allí.

Viajaron en silencio por la carretera oscura, el ar cén cubierto de nieve. Serena miraba el perfil de Darien de vez en cuando y vio que apretaba el volante con tal fuera que sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos.

Cerró los ojos, agotada, física y emocionalmente. No quería seguir pensando, haciéndose preguntas. Quería repuestas, quería sinceridad, pero no podía pedirle eso a Darien en aquel momento, cuando tenía que pensar en asuntos de Estado.

Varios funcionarios de aspecto importante espe raban en la puerta del palacio y, en cuanto detuvo el Land Rover, habló con un par de ellos a toda prisa. Serena sacó a Mamoru del coche y cuando se vol vió, Darien había desaparecido.

No lo vio durante el resto del día y estuvo con Mamoru en el cuarto de los juguetes, intentando no pensar. Pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. ¿Qué había es tado a punto de decirle Darien? ¿Qué habría dicha si ella hubiese tenido valor para decirle que lo amaba?

Amy, muy seria, no dejaba de mirar hacia el patio como si allí pudiera descubrir lo que estaba pa sando.

Después de cenar, Serena metió a Mamoru en la cama y se tumbó en el sofá de la suite, demasiado an gustiada como para hacer otra cosa.

Debería empezar a hacer planes para volver a Nueva York, pensó. Hacer las maletas, comprar los billetes de avión. Incluso podrían irse al día siguiente. No había ninguna razón para quedarse en Amarnes,

Darien lo había dejado bien claro. Desde que llegaron al palacio no habían sabido nada de él, era como si Mamoru y ella no existieran.

Serena cerró los ojos, intentando controlar la pena. Era mejor así, se dijo. Darien había demostrado quién era de verdad y un matrimonio de convenien cia habría sido una tortura para ella. La vida que ha bía soñado, con un marido y un hijo, no era más que un sueño, un espejismo.

Sin embargo, no podía quedarse tumbada en el sofá, esperando. Debía hablar con Darien. Le exigiría que le dijera la verdad y luego se marcharía a casa.

De modo que se levantó y se arregló un poco el pelo y la ropa antes de recorrer los sombríos pasillos del palacio para encontrar a Darien.

Darien se quitó las gafas de leer para frotarse los ojos, agotado. Había ido de reunión en reunión du rante todo el día; con el Parlamento, con el personal de palacio, con la prensa. Siempre intentando solu cionar el daño que Armando le había hecho al país durante los últimos días, intentando estabilizar la monarquía.

Su monarquía. Él era el rey de Amarnes ahora.

Suspirando, se levantó para acercarse a la ven tana. A la luz de la luna podía ver la bandera a me dia asta en el patio, el crespón negro en la verja del palacio. El rey había muerto, viva el rey Darien.

Aquello era lo que quería, lo que siempre había querido desde que supo que no podía tenerlo. Y, sin embargo, se sentía vacío, infeliz. Solo.

«No me lo merezco».

Darien intentó silenciar la voz de su conciencia. Daba igual que lo mereciera o no. Era el rey e intentaría ser un buen rey, servir a su país y a su gente con todo su corazón.

Amarnes tendría su corazón porque nadie más podía reclamarlo. ¿Dónde estaba Serena?, se pre guntó. ¿Se habría marchado, habría huido del pala cio como una sombra? Entonces no haría falta que se dijeran adiós. El tiempo que habían pasado en el chalé había sido un momento robado, unos días que debían terminar. Ella lo había dejado bien claro cuando le informó de que no estaba embarazada:

«Entonces ya está, se acabó».

Había estado a punto de decirle que la amaba, casi le había suplicado que _se _quedara, aunque ella no lo quisiera, aunque no hubiese razón alguna para que darse. Y se alegraba de no haberlo hecho porque Serena estaría mejor en Nueva York, viviendo su vida sin las intrigas y los problemas del palacio... y sin él.

La puerta del despacho se abrió entonces y Darien levantó la mirada, sorprendido.

—Serena.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y tuvo que apoyar las manos en el escritorio para que ella no lo viese tem blar.

—Entra, Serena.

Lo había dicho sin ningún tono especial, como si fuera una persona, más de palacio, un problema más. Serena entró en el despacho mirando los papeles que había sobre el escritorio de Darien, los periódicos que daban la noticia de la muerte del rey Armando:

_El __rey __ha muerto, el rey Darien sube al trono._

—Enhorabuena —le dijo.

¿Era eso lo que se le decía a un rey? No tenía ni idea.

—Intentaré ser un buen rey para todo el pueblo de Amarnes —dijo él.

—Sí, sé que lo harás —murmuró Serena, intentando controlar las lágrimas. Querría preguntarle qué habían significado para él esos días en el chalé, querría pre guntarle si la amaba. Pero no tenía que hacerlo, no ha cía falta; estaba claro que no era nada para Darien.

—He pensado que debería volver a Nueva York con Mamoru mañana mismo. Molly, mi ayudante, debe es tar volviéndose loca con los pedidos.

—Sí, claro —Darien se puso unas gafas de leer y a Serena se le encogió el corazón. No sabía que usara gafas. ¿Cuántas cosas más no sabría sobre él? Y ya no las sabría nunca...

—Puedes ir en el jet de la Casa Real. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti.

—Gracias, es muy generoso por tu parte.

—No es nada.

Después de lo que había habido entre ellos, no era nada.

—Mamoru sigue siendo tu sobrino. ¿Querrás... vol ver a verlo?

—¿Quieres tú que lo vea?

—Te has convertido en alguien importante para él durante estas dos semanas.

—Sí, lo sé. Y también él es importante para mí.

—¿De verdad? —le espetó Serena entonces, do lida—. Porque tengo la impresión de que has estado utilizándolo como me has utilizado a mí.

¿Utilizando a Mamoru? ¿De qué manera lo he utilizado, Serena?

Tú querías estabilizar la monarquía y la única manera de hacerlo era sentarte tú mismo en el trono. Si Mamoru era el heredero no podrías hacerlo, pero podrías ser su guardián o su tutor. Esperabas con vertirte en regente para controlar a mi hijo... pero entonces yo te di la mejor noticia posible: Mamoru no era hijo mío, de modo que tú podías ser rey.

Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas y tuvo que morderse los labios para controlarlas.

—¿De verdad crees eso?

—Lamentablemente, te lo dije un poco tarde y tu viste que acostarte conmigo...

—Serena...

—Una molestia, claro.

—¿De dónde sacas esas cosas? —exclamó Darien, ai rado—. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—¿Qué voy a pensar cuando nos traes a palacio al amanecer, nos dejas en la entrada como si fuéramos maletas y no vuelves a dirigimos la palabra en todo el día? ¿Y sabes por qué?

—No, Serena —suspiró él—. Dímelo tú.

—Porque ya no te importamos. Mamoru es hijo ilegítimo de Zafiro y yo no estoy embarazada, así que ya no quieres saber nada de nosotros.

Después de enumerar sus quejas esperó que Darien le dijera que estaba equivocada, que no era cierto, que sus miedos no tenían ningún sentido.

«No dejes que me marche de aquí».

—Parece que tienes todas las respuestas —mur muró él, sin embargo, mirando los papeles de su es critorio.

A Serena le dolía el pecho de contener las emo ciones. ¿Eso era todo lo que iba a decir? ¿Ni una ex plicación, ni una disculpa?

—Sí, parece que sí.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante unos segundos, pero él seguía sin decir nada más.

—Será mejor que me marche.

Darien no dijo nada y, con el corazón encogido, Serena se dio la vuelta sin creer que aquella fuera su despedida. Para siempre. Después de las noches que habían compartido, de las caricias, de los secre tos, Darien la dejaba salir de su vida sin decir una pala bra.

—La razón por la que no he podido hablar contigo en todo el día es porque he estado reunido con miem bros del gobierno —lo oyó decir entonces— para evitar un golpe de Estado.

Serena se volvió, con el picaporte en la mano.

—¿Un golpe de Estado?

—Eso he dicho. Nadie sabe nada sobre el naci miento de Mamoru...

—¿Por qué no lo saben? ¿No se lo contaste a Armando?

—No, no se lo dije —respondió él—. Yo sabía que estaba muy enfermo. Sólo era una cuestión de sema nas, tal vez días. Se me ocurrió que si lo supiera... podría haceros la vida imposible a Mamoru y a ti. Armando era ese tipo de persona.

—¿Quieres decir que podría haber pedido la cus todia del niño?

—Armando era una mala persona, perfectamente capaz de hacerle la vida imposible a alguien senci llamente porque podía hacerlo.

—Entonces cuando volviste...

—Armando había cambiado su testamento y aquí hay mucha gente que habría buscado el poder a través de Mamoru si el niño fuera rey. Tuve que demostrarle al Parlamento que Mamoru era hijo ilegítimo de Zafiro... pedí su partida de nacimiento a París. Su madre se llamaba Esmeralda Black, una camarera como tú me constaste, de diecinueve años. Pobre chica...

—Pero podrías habérmelo dicho...

—No quería que Mamoru y tú tuvierais nada que ver para ahorraras problemas. En cualquier caso, todo se ha hecho con la mayor discreción y los pe riódicos pronto se olvidarán del asunto.

—Y tú serás el rey de Amarnes. Enhorabuena, ya tienes todo lo que querías.

—¿Crees que he hecho todo esto sólo porque que ría ser rey? —le espetó Darien, furioso.

—¿Qué voy a pensar?

—Jamás pensé que merecía el trono, Serena, y pa rece que tú estás de acuerdo conmigo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Pues claro que mereces el trono. Tú eres el siguiente en la línea sucesoria...

—Un accidente de nacimiento que no significa nada —la interrumpió él—. Tú deberías saberlo. Mira Zafiro, lo habían preparado para ese cometido desde que nació, pero salió huyendo en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

—¿Y por qué crees que no mereces ser rey?

—¿Por qué crees tú que yo deseo serlo?

—Porque... —Serena sacudió la cabeza, indecisa —todo lo que has hecho ha sido con ese fin. Traerme a Amarnes, pedirme que me casara contigo...

—No lo hice para controlarte, lo hice para protegerlos a Mamoru y a ti. Para que no fuerais manipu lados y atemorizados como le pasó a mi madre. ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy?

Serena se puso colorada. Y, de repente, se dio cuenta de que podría estar equivocada.

—Pensé que eras un buen hombre —susurró—. Pa recías la clase de hombre del que yo podía enamo rarme. Y me enamoré de ti, Darien. Pero había espe rado que también tú me quisieras.

—¿Y por qué has cambiado de opinión entonces?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Has venido aquí a decirme que te ibas. La ver dad es que estabas deseando marcharte.

—No, no es así...

—Y no te culpo —dijo Darien entonces—. La única ra zón por la que no te pido que te quedes... por lo que no te suplico de rodillas que te quedes es que sé que Mamoru y tú estaréis mejor en Nueva York.

—¿Qué? —Serena lo miró, incrédula—. Darien, ¿por qué dices eso?

—No te merezco, ni merezco todo esto —dijo él, se ñalando alrededor.

Serena se dio cuenta de su amargura; una amar gura que debía haber nacido muchos años antes, cuando le habían dicho de mil maneras que no lo necesitaban, que no lo querían allí. Y, evidentemente, él lo había creído.

—¿Alguien se merece el amor? —le preguntó—. Uno no tiene que merecerlo, sencillamente ocurre. Y yo te quiero.

—No me conoces —dijo Darien en voz baja—. No sa bes qué clase de hombre soy, de lo que soy capaz.

Serena había pensado lo mismo una vez, cuando la intimidó en aquel salón del palacio. Pero sabía que ya no era ese hombre. Lo había visto en sus ca ricias, en las sonrisas que le dedicaba a Mamoru, en montones de pequeños detalles.

—Creo que sí te conozco. En las dos última sema nas...

—Dos semanas —la interrumpió él—. Si me cono ces tan bien, ¿cómo puedes acusarme de haberte uti lizado? ¿Cómo podías creer que me casaría contigo sólo para manipular a Mamoru?

—Estaba enfadada, disgustada... por eso lo he di cho. Y quería que tú lo negases.

—Y lo niego —afirmó él, apasionadamente—. Por que quiero casarme contigo para protegerte de las maquinaciones de Armando y de sus partidarios. In cluso después de muerto... sin un protector, Mamoru hubiera sido vulnerable. Te aseguro que ser un niño solo en esta Corte no es tarea fácil.

—No, imagino que no.

—Pero hay otras cosas... —Darien se dio la vuelta y Serena se dio cuenta de que se sentía avergonzado.

—¿Qué cosas? ¿De qué te avergüenzas? ¿De tu vida de play hoy? Porque eso fue hace mucho tiempo y...

—¿Crees que estoy hablando de las fiestas, de las mujeres? No, no es eso.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Quieres saber la verdad, Serena? ¿Quieres sa ber qué clase de hombre soy? Así no te engañarás a ti misma pensando que me quieres. Yo odiaba a Zafiro, lo odiaba con toda mi alma. Lo odiaba por todo lo que había tenido que hacer por él y por todo lo que él nunca hizo por mí. Por todo lo que tuvo y dejó escapar... especialmente a ti.

—Darien...

—Lo odiaba tanto que me alegré de que abdicase. Quería que se fuera de aquí, perderlo de vista cuanto antes. Quería librarme de él de una vez por todas pero, por supuesto, no fue así. Era el heredero, pero Armando nunca olvidó quién debía haber sido el rey. Y tampoco yo. Así que ésa es la clase de hombre que soy, un hombre consumido por el odio durante tanto tiempo que en mi corazón ya no queda sitio para el amor.

—¿Odio o sentimiento de culpa? —le preguntó ella.

—Eso da igual.

—No, no da igual —insistió Serena. Estaba segura de que Darien ni siquiera había odiado a Zafiro.

—Pensó entonces en el ala de enfermedades pulmo nares, en el endurecimiento de las leyes contra los conductores borrachos. Estaba atormentado por un pasado que nunca había sido capaz de controlar, por ser el hijo mayor pero el primo pequeño. Por querer ser responsable y no poder sedo.

—Tú no eras responsable de la vida de Zafiro.

—Yo era el mayor...

—¿Y qué?

—Era mi obligación...

—¿Eso es lo que te decían? ¿Que tú tenías que so lucionar los problemas de Zafiro?

—Alguien tenía que hacerlo.

—Zafiro era responsable de su propia vida, Darien. De sus propios errores. Y él eligió su camino, no tú, hasta el final.

—Yo nunca lo detuve —le confesó Darien entonces—. Debería haberlo hecho porque siempre supe que acabaría mal, pero no hice nada...

—Nadie podía parar a Zafiro. Él siempre hacía lo que quería, era imposible convencerlo de nada. Yo lo sé muy bien.

A pesar de la desesperación que veía en los ojos de Darien, Serena pensó que aún había alguna esperanza.

—Yo no te culpo de nada. Y creo que no lo odia bas tanto como odiabas lo que hacía, al hombre en que se había convertido. Odiabas que tirase su vida por la ventana cuando lo tenía todo...

—Yo debería haberlo ayudado —insistió Darien—. Yo podría...

—¿Crees que Zafiro habría dejado que lo ayuda ses? —suspiró Serena—. Yo creo que tu primo estaba resentido contigo... tal vez te odiaba porque sabía que eras mejor que él.

—Zafiro me odiaba porque sabía que yo lo odiaba a él.

—O tal vez te odiaba porque nunca os dieron la oportunidad de quereros. Os pusieron en un papel imposible desde niños y nunca hubo ninguna opor tunidad de que tuvierais una relación normal.

—Eso es cierto —admitió Darien—, pero no cambia nada.

—¿No cambia el hombre que eres? Yo sé qué clase de hombre eres, Darien. Y creo que todo lo que me has dicho te convierte en un hombre mejor, no en uno peor. Odiabas que Zafiro desperdiciase su vida y, sin embargo, has sacrificado la tuya.

—Sólo porque...

—Da igual el porqué —lo interrumpió ella—. Lo único que importa es lo que haces. Por tu primo, por tu rey. Y por tu madre también. Los actos son lo que cuenta y yo te quiero por lo que haces. Creo en ti y sé que serás un buen soberano. Además... —Serena respiró profundamente— sé que serías un marido es tupendo. Y un buen padre, estoy segura de ello.

—Serena...

—El amor es una elección y yo he decidido amarte. A ti, por completo, con tus errores y tus miserias, como yo tengo las mías —Serena alargó una mano para tocarlo—. Amo al hombre que es cariñoso con mi hijo, al hombre cuyos ojos brillan cuando habla con él o juega con él. Y amo al hombre que me mira con los ojos encendidos cuando hacemos el amor. Te amo, Darien.

Él apoyó la cabeza en su frente, suspirando, y se quedaron en silencio un momento, intentando darse fuerzas. Serena esperó. Sabía lo que quería de Darien, pero no se atrevía pedírselo.

—Te quiero —dijo él por fin. Era una confesión y Serena cerró los ojos, aliviada—. Te quiero, aunque jamás pensé que tú podrías amarme.

—Pero te amo.

Él sacudió la cabeza, apartándose un poco.

—No me lo puedo creer. No hay ninguna razón...

—Ya te he dicho mis razones—lo interrumpió ella, tomando su cara entre las manos—. Y se me ocurren muchas más.

Darien buscó sus labios en un beso largo y profundo, sentido, un beso que borró de un plumazo los malos recuerdos, los miedos, la culpa, el remordimiento. Serena cerró los ojos, apoyando la cara en su hombro, sintiendo el sólido consuelo de su presencia, la felicidad de su amor. Fuera el sol se había puesto, y la luna brillaba sobre la nieve. El día había terminado, un largo, interminable día, un día lleno de penas y angustias. Ese día pensó mientras Darien volvía a buscar sus labios era ya el pasado.

Y estaba empezando un nuevo día.


	13. Chapter 13

Epílogo

Era un precioso día de abril, el aire fresco y limpio, el cielo de un azul brillante después de la lluvia. Serena estaba a la izquierda de Darien, dándole su mano a Mamoru, sonriendo a través de las lágrimas.

Lágrimas de felicidad.

Mamoru se movió impaciente e incomodo con la pesada librea de terciopelo. Y Serena lo entendía, su propio vestido de satén bordado con pedrería y diez metros de cola, había sido usado por las diez últimas novias de Amarnes... el título que estaba a punto de asumir Darien en cuanto fuese coronado.

Cuando el arzobispo de Amarnes colocó la antigua corona de zafiros y rubíes sobre la cabeza de Darien la multitud empezó a aplaudir a su nuevo rey.

Serena había sentido el cariño de la gente durante los últimos meses cada vez que iban a pasear a Njardvik. Las mujeres le daban la mano, las niñas le entregaban ramitos de flores. Todo el mundo estaba encantado, dispuestos a darle la bienvenida a un nuevo rey, un nuevo rey afectuoso y natural con todos. Estaban listos para el rey Darien I.

Cuando concluyó el antiguo rito de coronación, Serena dio un paso adelante para aceptar su propia corona, alegrándose de haber utilizado el suero y la plancha para alisar su rebelde melena, aunque a Darien le gustaba su pelo rizado. La corona cayó sobre su cabeza, enorme y pesada, pero era un peso que ella estaba dispuesta a llevar.

Darien buscó su mano entonces, enredando sus dedos con los suyos.

—¿Estás bien?—susurró, mirando con preocupación su abultado abdomen. Y ella sonrió poniendo una mano allí, como llevaba meses haciendo casi como si pudiera tocar la vida que crecía dentro de ella.

—Más que bien—contestó. La gente empezó a aplaudir de nuevo cuando Serena y Darien se dieron la vuelta para saludarlos—. Más que bien —repitió con el corazón lleno de felicidad.

Mamoru soltó su mano para colocarse en medio de los dos como solía hacer.

—Es el día más maravilloso de mi vida.

Darien lo miró, con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa en los labios y ella supo que estaba de acuerdo.

Sí más que maravilloso pensó. De hecho era absolutamente perfecto.

Fin

* * *

**y yo pido unas sinceras disculplas.**

**no habia podido subir los capitulos porque me conectaba solo del telefono y mi computador andaba medio lentito con el wiffi asi que no podia terminar la historia, ademas esta semana fue realmente agotante en la universidad.**

**asi que espero que me comprendan y tambien ojalas que les haya gustado este libro que ni me acuerdo cuanto me demore en adaptarlo ajajajaj**

**les agradezco a cada una de ustedes todo su apoyo y sus mensajitos (que exo de menos leerlo porque la tonta de yo no podia XD)**

**asi que besos besos y nos leeremos en otro libro**

**Fer**


End file.
